She Dances for Me
by sunaprincess7
Summary: The first piece of advice that Nara Shikamaru's father gave him when he was preparing to leave home was 'don't work too hard, remember where you come from and never, ever fall in love with a Geisha.' Shika/Tema long historical oneshot. R?R


Dedicated to _GejimayuGirl _for always reviewing my fics :)

* * *

It was an odd, little place that Nara Shikamaru was born. A small village called Nosegawa where his family had farmed, fished and lived for generations. Nothing exciting ever happened there, other than the birthing of a new calf. People in the town knew what was expected of them; how their lives would pan out- who they would marry, how many children they should have and that the average life expectancy was somewhere in the middle to late fifties so to plan to die at around 57. It was a place of simple traditions that had worked for as long as anybody could remember, so why alter them?

Nara Shikamaru liked his odd, little village. It was an easy, calm life that flowed gently like the Iketsu River that ran through the town before disappearing off into the Pacific. Because nothing much ever happened, nothing much ever went wrong. Lack of food was their biggest worry should a calf die or a crop fail but that rarely happened and when it did? The people were much too stoic to let any such thing worry them. The mountains surrounding Nosegawa had fed and sheltered the townspeople for many years before and would for many years to come.

The summers were warm, the winters were cold and the autumn and spring flooded the town with plants and flowers that rivalled anywhere else in all of Japan...Shikamaru had been told.

Shikamaru had never left Nosegawa. At the age of 16 that was not such an unusual development; few people left the town at all- one or two maybe to bring in resources from other villages- and even less left to live in another place completely. There was talk of two or three men leaving to live in Oyodo or Shimoichi but that was as far as they went and even then, they had left many, many years ago.

Nosegawa was a place where everyone knew everyone else, where the people rose at five every day and came home at seven every night. Where the men worked the farm, the women tended the home and the children learned their lessons. Where the mountain walks were old and oft-trodden; well known to every townsperson like the back of his hand.

And, it was where Nara Shikamaru was being asked to leave.

Unfortunately, for as calm and impassive as Nosegawa was- the village was in trouble.

As related to him by his father, Japan was changing.

It was no longer a rural place filled with farmers and their crops, but one that was increasingly dominated by emergent technologies and their business partners. Industrialisation was occurring in Japan and it was altering everything and everyone in it.

The demand for the crops grown and farmed in Nosegawa was no longer the same as it had once been. Money that had once come in like clockwork was now sporadic and unreliable. And it was hurting the town.

And so Nara Shikamaru was being sent away. For the sake of his town, his parents and his neighbours, he was to go to Kyoto- the furthest anyone from his village would have ever travelled before, to work for Goketsu Industries; a company that had much to do with electric availability in this new Japan. It was hoped that should he gain enough influence there he may be able to improve consumption of Nosegawa goods within the large city and even if he couldn't, he would still earn enough money to send back to his villagers.

His father, after having written personally to the head of Goketsu Industries, had secured an apprenticeship under a high-ranking manager, which was sure to stand him in good stead...he was told. The villagers were to come together to pay for his flat in the city- modest but sufficient to allow him the comfort that his old home had afforded, and every month he would write to his father to post money, elaborate on how the job was and to his mother to tell her he missed her.

It was a fail-safe plan; one that would benefit him and the village and ensure the survival of Nosegawa well into the future.

There was only one problem.

Nara Shikamaru did not want to go.

He did not want to leave Nosegawa; the place of his childhood memories and victories. His mountains that afforded such a good view of the skies...the clouds. The walks that had allowed his imagination to run wild within the high hills and slopes, carrying him off into the never ending skyline and absorbing his mind for hours on end. And still, at the end of all this, to be able to come down through the trees and the forestry to his home; to his mother's cooking, his father's games of shougi and his bedroom filled with the books that he knew and loved.

No, Nara Shikamaru desperately wanted to stay in Nosegawa-work on his father's farm, marry the plain girl from three houses down, have two nondescript children and die comfortably at the age of 55.

That was the life every other young boy in his village had been destined to yet his fated story was being ripped away from him at the hands of an agreeing counsel, a teacher who insisted upon his immense intelligence and a father who argued little with anyone.

And thus, here he was, seated quietly at the dinner table a night before his departure, desperately trying to think of an argument to persuade his father to let him stay, yet knowing that none would work.

He picked sparingly at the rice before him, knowing that he should savour his last home cooked meal but depression rendering him unable to do so. His father sat across from him, his brow furrowed, his chopsticks demolishing his own dinner.

"Your mother thinks you will come home," Shikaku said abruptly, looking at him steadily.

A little blindsided by the sudden conversation, Shikamaru set down his chopsticks.

"It is best to let her labour under this delusion, Shikamaru," his father continued, his voice muffled by food.

"You mean I won't be coming home?" he asked quietly, a little afraid of the answer.

He knew, of course, what his father was talking of. His mother had told him that his betrothed would still be waiting for him a couple of years down the line when things picked up and he was able to return of his own free will.

Shikaku shook his head.

"You can, if that is what you wish," he replied slowly, taking a sip from his cup. "But you will not."

A sudden nausea set over Shikamaru as he resisted the urge to let his head fall to the table. He had always viewed this situation with the solace that one day, when the timing was right, he would be able to come back to his home and continue his life as planned. This was merely a blip upon his life's map.

"You will always be welcome here, musuko," Shikaku added, in what was a failing attempt to be reassuring. "But once you discover the wonders that the new world has to offer, you will not want to come back to this small place."

Absorbing this information had a contradicting effect upon Shikamaru; instead of making him at ease with his new journey, it made him squirm. His inner self yelled with indignation, clarifying that no, he would never not want to come home. He was being forced to leave. He was being thrown from his life and his people unceremoniously into this new, troublesome place; how would he ever see that as a wonder? How would he ever come to love anything industrial Kyoto had to offer when he would be constantly comparing it to the beauty of his home land?

"Don't look at me like that, Shikamaru," his father stated lazily, looking at him with a marked amusement. "I know this is unfair. But, it is an opportunity that no other boy from this village has gained. You should feel privileged."

Another glare from his son afforded a smile from Shikaku.

"I know that right now it will not seem so happy a situation, but trust me, Kyoto has its own beauties, which...in time, you will come to appreciate."

Deciding not to argue that his father had no right to have an opinion on the subject since he had never travelled there, Shikamaru chose instead to begin picking at his rice again, his sulk obvious.

"Speaking of which," Shikaku went on through a sigh, setting down his own utensils. "I have some advice I want to give you before you leave. Your mother and I have raised you well but still...this may be an alienating experience and it will be good to have some core rules which will stand you in good stead."

Shikamaru revelled in the knowledge that his father was at least worried about him; the old man might do the classic Nosegawa impassive very well, but still, even he could not hide the catch in his breath as he spoke of his sixteen year old son out by himself in a huge city.

"Do not work too hard, Shikamaru," he began gently, giving him a small, wry smile. "There will be plenty of life left for you to work hard, but remember; you are here by luck...by chance. Enjoy every sight the city has to offer. Take note of every situation, every place, every person that you can. Who knows when you will have this chance again? Enjoy this experience, musuko. You would be a fool to do nothing but work whilst allowing opportunities to pass you by."

Nodding acceptingly, Shikamaru wondered of all the things Kyoto would offer to him. Of the people he would meet, the places he would see. He could not deny the small glimmer of excitement lingering in his stomach from the thought of 'new.'

"Another thing, is to always remember where you come from," his dad went on, his eyes locked on Shikamaru's. "You are, and always will be, a Nara. You are my son and a good man. There will be many experiences that will test you on your journey, Shikamaru. Test your character...your inner strength. But think often of the values your mother and I have instilled in you and you will not go wrong repeatedly."

As he allowed this advice to sink in, Shikamaru's eyes widened when his father poured some more sake into his masu and slide it towards him.

"Drink," he commanded, smirking at Shikamaru's shock. "It annoys me to think of my son sharing his first sake with another man."

Smiling at his old man's sentimentality, Shikamaru drank slowly allowing the deep, burning flavour to fill his mouth, savouring the memory of his first and last drink at home.

"Finally," Shikaku concluded, watching his son drink carefully. "This is a piece of advice your mother wishes me to impart to you," he added, as Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "But even if it wasn't, I would still be telling you this. Musuko, there is one thing, most of all that you must never do during your time in Kyoto."

His interest now piqued, Shikamaru regarded his father oddly, having never known him to speak seriously on any subject.

"You must not fall in love with a Geisha, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru proceeded to choke on his sake, allowing some to dribble down his chin and onto his fingers.

"Why not?" was the only incoherent rebuttal he was able to think of, wiping uselessly at his mouth.

"Because we can't afford it," his father answered dryly, his eyes lit up with a dull glow.

Shikamaru's face obviously provided the question that his mouth couldn't ask.

"I know it is an odd request...but it is a serious one," Shikaku proceeded, retrieving the masu from Shikamaru and pouring himself out another.

Having read little of Geisha and knowing a small amount about the world of sex, Shikamaru's brain had never even entered into the realms of relationships, nor had he expected that his father would have thought of it either.

"But Tousan..." he began hesitantly, aware that his own ignorance on the matter was severely detrimental to him in helping to understand his father's message. "Aren't Geisha...prostitutes?"

The reason for this question was the assured belief that his mother and father would know him to be sensible enough not to fall into the traps of a questionable woman. The very idea that his parents believed him to be capable of such a judgment was as worrying as it was insulting.

"Geisha do not sell their bodies, musuko," Shikaku answered deeply, his head now resting in his hands. "They are clever enough to realise that there are other ways of attracting a man to ensure that he keeps coming back."

Just as he was about to open his mouth in an affronted denial, his father interrupted him.

"I am not saying that you will automatically fall fowl to a Geisha," Shikaku cut in suavely. "Kami knows you are smart. But you are young. Young and inexperienced in the ways of the world, Shikamaru. There are many who will try to exploit that youthful ignorance."

His father's assurances did little to persuade Shikamaru. Yes, he was young but he was not an idiot. Women all over the world surely tried to take advantage of men. It happened in Nosegawa just as it happened anywhere else. He had yet to fall here. Why would he fall there?

"The Geisha is a different breed of women," his father continued. "One that will match you in wit, intelligence, all things considered to be male attributes. That alone will attract your curiosity. You have never met a woman who is equal to you in faculties. Kyoto will be swarming with them. But they will not be the like girls you have met here, plain with little confidence. No. They will be painted every colour under the sun. Dressed like queens and twice as beautiful as any illustration you will have ever seen."

Swallowing, undoubtedly feeling a little more nervous, Shikamaru let his father go on.

"I am not saying that you should not socialise, Shikamaru," the old man conceded, smiling graciously. "If I am right about the type of men your employers are, then they will socialize with Geisha regularly and it is only right that you should too. It would look peculiar not to participate in the nights out that will be organized. But, whilst these nights out will be free...nothing else will be. These women will demand money for their company, favours for their pleasures and gifts for their smiles. And, as I said...your village cannot afford it."

Of all things, Shikamaru knew this. He knew that his purpose in going to Kyoto was to secure his village's financial future. That was why his apartment was prepaid; so that a portion of his wages might be sent home. It would be frivolous and an insult to spend money on women and their 'gifts' when his whole reason for being in Kyoto was to conserve wealth.

"It will be tempting to spend your wages on these women, Shikamaru," his father said, garnering his attention again. "You will wish to see a girl smile for you, so half your wages will go on a new kimono for her. You will remember those smiles and continue to spend in the hopes that she will smile more often and only for you. But that will never happen. You will never be rich enough to become patron to a Geisha, musuko. Do not let yourself believe or wish for that which will never happen..."

"Tousan," he interrupted steadily, hoping to cut his father off before he worried or embarrassed him anymore. "I understand what you are trying to say. But I promise you...my only wish for Kyoto is that I may rise fast within the company and create a good name for my family and my village. I am not thinking of any women, I assure you."

Nodding slowly, there was a look on his father's face that said he didn't fully believe him, but was prepared to let the matter go for now.

"Good," he breathed weakly, "you are a smart boy, Shikamaru. Do not let any women make you think otherwise."

There was little that could have persuaded Shikamaru of his likeliness to fall for a paid woman, not even his father's forewarning and so he let the advice drift peacefully out of his head, along with thoughts of a new city and a different life plan.

* * *

"Did you warn him?"

"Yes, although I'm not sure he believed me..."

"He will soon enough, when he gets to Kyoto and sees what you were talking about."

"I hope so...He believes himself to be iron when it comes to women..."

"He has not seen one of _them_ yet..."

"That is what I tried to tell him."

"He will be fine, Shikaku. He is smart. He will not forget your advice."

"He may be smart, but he is also his father's son."

"Never mind getting into all that now. Where is he?"

"I gave him a cup of sake. He's out like a light."

* * *

The journey from Nosegawa to Kyoto was long and arduous. It was made even longer by the sheer dullness that Shikamaru experienced. At first he had marvelled at the sights his window view afforded him but after so long in the same seat, green trees merely blended into more green trees; an endless blur.

He berated himself for having not taken a book or a small shougi set. He had been warned of the journey's length; a little under sixteen hours and yet, he had made no preparation for it. Sighing, he wondered at his father's advice...he was smart, but clearly he had no life experience. Any other intelligent human being would have brought a book...as was demonstrated by the sleepy older man sitting adjacent to him with his old, worn notes.

Acknowledging that there was little to do about it now, Shikamaru shuffled down in his seat and tried to sleep, forcing his mind to clear of all the memories of his hometown. He was soon fast asleep in his uncomfortable chair, drifting through the tall valleys of the Osaka district and speeding on towards Kyoto.

* * *

He felt ill.

Dangerously ill.

He didn't know whether it was from the heinously long journey, or the fact that he had slept for so long but all Shikamaru knew, was that as soon as he found his room, the first thing he was going to do was vomit.

Kyoto...

Kyoto offended him.

Everything and everyone in it.

As soon as he had stepped off the train he had been knocked down by a bustling business man who had not bothered to turn and apologise. On the way to the streetcar he had been knocked down four times in total, all by rude, uncaring people who had merely continued on their way.

He was indignant at the sheer incivility that the place had already demonstrated. On the streetcar, the driver had snuffed at his request for directions, before shoving him to the back of the cart. He was squashed in amongst several other travellers, trundling along as he marvelled at the number of businessmen who sat quite comfortably for the whole of the journey whilst numerous elderly ladies clung to the polls in an attempt to keep upright.

Where were their manners?

The streets were dirty and unkempt, made even more unattractive by the bawdy lights that hung around the place, dipping the street in neon red or blue and making him wince. His nostrils flinched at the burning scent of fish, of cheap perfume and of something else that he couldn't quite place but that insulted him nonetheless. As they moved along slowly, he witnessed drunken men slobbering all over women whose kimonos barely covered them. He saw men so intoxicated that they had fallen onto the sidelines of the streets, brazenly yelling at passersby before passing out. He watched as children flew in and out of the tracks of the streetcar, climbing up trellises and onto rooftops, their parents nowhere to be found.

His stomach jolted at the thought of how long he would spend here.

How would he ever come to like these people? To respect them?

They didn't even respect themselves.

He hoped that this was merely the downtrodden Kyoto he was seeing and that somewhere, there was a little grace and civility to be found.

But as the streetcar driver crudely yelled at him to get off, it was his stop, Shikamaru sincerely doubted it.

Stepping down off of the cart and pulling his large travellers bag with him, Shikamaru looked at his feet to avoid stepping in the puddles and debris that littered the cobblestones.

He regarded his new surroundings carefully; they weren't as subjugated as the city he had seen on his journey here, but neither were they exceptionally well kept. He discovered, to his great delight, that the tram cart had conveniently dropped him off right outside his new lodgings. The fact that the tram line ran right outside his flat would make it much easier to get to work; that was something, Shikamaru supposed.

Having identified his new living space, Shikamaru moved towards the shop beneath it. It belonged to an Akimichi family, he had been told, who sold various baked goods from their establishment. It was from them that he would be renting the room.

He was not, as he would have expected, greeted by the man of the house, but instead by the master; a large, rotund boy who looked to be about the same age as him and who was helping himself to numerous anpan before stuffing them into his mouth at a great speed.

He found out that the boys name was Chouji and after talking a little about who he was, why he was here and where he would be staying, he ended up- not as he would have wished, throwing up in his toilet- but rather sharing a bottle of sake and conversing with the boy at the small table his room provided.

Chouji brought the anpan upstairs with him.

* * *

"So, you're mother was okay with letting you come out here all by yourself?" his new friend marvelled, his voice stifled by the food he was scoffing.

Shikamaru nodded.

"She wasn't exactly _okay_, but she knew it had to happen."

Chouji's mouth hung open a little before he continued munching.

"My mother won't even let me out of the house without knowing what time I'll be back at," he replied deprecatingly, taking a sip of his masu.

Shikamaru smiled tensely, taking another drink himself.

"So, what do you think of Kyoto so far?" Chouji pressed, beaming at him in anticipation.

"It's...different," he responded diplomatically, not wanting to offend his new friend.

"I'd think so," Chouji went on jovially, patting his belly as he came to the rest of the anpan. "Do they even have streetcars in Nosegana?"

"Nosegawa," Shikamaru corrected, as his stomach gave a sharp pang. "And no. We don't."

Sighing in fulfilment, Chouji regarded him kindly.

"I'd say there's lots of things different between the two...how about teahouses? Did you have them?"

Shikamaru smiled back feeling more relaxed. Chouji was merely showing a genuine interest in his home town. Maybe here he had found some authenticity.

"One," he responded easily, "but it's small and people rarely go there. Only on special occasions."

Chouji nodded in his interest, before finishing his last anpan.

"So, did you know anything about Kyoto before you came here or...?"

Shikamaru shook his head.

"No one in my town has ever really been outside of Nosegawa...I'm the first one," Shikamaru answered slowly, thinking of how odd that must sound, as Chouji stared in surprise. "My dad just packed me off with a word of warning not to work too hard and to stay away from the Geisha," he quipped in finishing, knowing that if any of the women he had seen so far were Geisha, then he would be staying well away.

Instead of laughing, as Shikamaru had expected him to, Chouji's whole expression changed; he was suddenly looking down at the table, his eyes seemingly forlorn.

"Your dad is a smart man," he replied quietly, taking a big sip of his masu.

Shikamaru's stomach lurched in the thought that somehow he had just managed to insult the one person he knew in Kyoto.

"Chouji...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...you're mother isn't one or anything, is she?"

Chouji let out a booming laugh.

"No," he replied sounding much more relaxed, a small smile playing on his face. "Geisha aren't allowed to be married."

Shikamaru's mouth formed an 'oh' in realisation, as he tried to think of why Chouji's demeanour had changed so rapidly.

Unless...

"You don't..." he began hesitantly, in a difficult question. "You're not..."

"In love?" Chouji finished for him weakly. "Can't you tell? Everyone else says it's written all over my face."

Giving a non-committal cough, Shikamaru had to disagree with 'everyone else's' depiction.

Chouji looked miserable now that he regarded him. He looked tired with a heavy brow and sunken eyes and he was constantly fidgeting with the edges of his clothes as though he were nervous almost.

Indeed, now that the thought of it, Chouji was the most uneasy looking person Shikamaru had ever seen in his life.

Weren't people in love supposed to be happy?

Shikamaru was about to voice that question when Chouji cut him off.

"I've known her for forever," he started bleakly, giving Shikamaru a weak smile. "Childhood friends and all that. She was sold here to an okiya by her parents when she was a kid and now she's a fully fledged Geisha. Except I can see her anymore...can't afford to."

Unknowingly, Shikamaru's heart gave a pang for Chouji's predicament. He looked so miserable as he talked, as though the sky were about to fall. Listening to Chouji, Shikamaru decided that his father's piece of advice was the smartest one he'd ever given him.

"So, you can never see her again?" he probed, unable to muster anything more than sympathy for Chouji's heartache. Empathy evaded him in the form of the girl who lived three houses down from him and whose name he couldn't quite recall at that moment.

"I do see her," Chouji replied a little more brightly, as though this was the cherry on top of the cake. "I sneak around the back of the okiya and she meets me in this little hut they have out in the garden," he went on, as his sparkling eyes gave Shikamaru the impression that him and this Geisha did a little more than talk in the shed. "If she were ever caught she'd be thrown out."

"Why don't you ask her to marry you?" Shikamaru questioned further, thinking that Chouji could solve all his problems simply by tying himself to the girl.

"Because she can't," the boy said with strain, masking the simple nature he tried to portray. "She owes her okiya a lot of money for her training and clothes and things...so she has to stay there until she pays it all off."

Lining his brow in thought, Shikamaru put his supposedly smart brain to work and tried to think of a solution.

It came to him easily.

"So, ask her to marry you," he repeated confidently, happy that he had just solved all of Chouji's problems. "If you marry her, you're her husband and her debt will transfer to you. Then you pay off the okiya and she is your wife and you can be with her whenever you want."

Chouji shook his head, as Shikamaru realised that he wasn't the first to come up with this solution.

"She says she doesn't want to do that to me," Chouji countered dimly, turning the masu in his hands. "She says it's just easier to let her danna pay it all off and then we can be married..."

"Her danna?" Shikamaru cut in, not familiar with Geisha terminology.

"Her patron," he clarified dourly, his eyes downcast.

"And what does he do?"

"He buys her expensive gifts and pays her okiya a lot of money..." Chouji replied plainly- the masu now spinning to an alarming speed.

Shikamaru hesitated in asking the next question but it was out of his mouth before he could help it.

"In return for what?"

Chouji's eyes shot upwards from his knees as his jaw hardened; his grip tightening around his cup.

Allowing Chouji the courtesy of not having to answer the source of his biggest discomfiture, Shikamaru gave a small, understanding nod before pouring himself some more sake.

"He's rich," Chouji stated suddenly, his eyes back on the floor. "His family's in politics."

Another nod from Shikamaru.

"She was a gift," he continued through an abruptly angry voice, his cheeks now flushed, eyes fixated. "For his sixteenth birthday. As though she was some sort of...object!"

Not used to hearing people swear, Shikamaru couldn't help but flinch a little, his brain unable to process the shock of such audible crassness. He wondered if the alcohol was getting to Chouji.

"So, now he owns her?" he managed to ask in his confusion, trying not to choke on his sake for the second time in three days.

"Pretty much," Chouji huffed, heaving a big sigh. "He's the only man allowed to..." he tried, failing miserably, before taking a breath and trying again. "He's the only man allowed to be with her."

Thinking back to the talk of the small hut behind the Geisha's okiya, Shikamaru's brow furrowed wondering if he had misread the situation.

"That's not the way it is," Chouji clarified, obviously interpreting the question on Shikamaru's face. "But like I said, if we were found out..."

Letting his mind mull over the situation, Shikamaru couldn't help but think that this Geisha- whoever she was- had herself in a pretty good situation. Some rich boy running all over town buying her things whilst Chouji was breaking his neck just to get near her. Perhaps, she wasn't quite as attached to Chouji as his new friend had portrayed.

Was this the exploitation his father spoke of?

"He doesn't even care about her," Chouji muttered briefly, breaking Shikamaru's train of thought. "She's just another possession to him...he'll go off and get married some day and she'll just be his mistress. I want to save her from that, Shikamaru," he continued earnestly, slamming his fist against the table. "That's not the life I want for her..."

Shikamaru didn't bother to add that maybe it was the life _she_ wanted.

"She deserves so much better..."

Maybe she did, he advocated in his own head. But whether or not she would accept Chouji's help was another matter. Seeing the look on his friends face, he thoroughly doubted whether or not she was worth the trouble of getting her help in the end, anyways.

"My mother always told me that everything would turn out as it was supposed to," Shikamaru suggested, hoping to be helpful.

A smile crossed Chouji's face briefly, as he nodded acceptingly.

"I know it will," he conceded, allowing his head to fall backwards jadedly. "My mother used to tell me this story of a couple back in the day. She was a Geisha and he was so poor he could only see her by purposely bumping into her on the street. Anyways, in the end they ended up running away together...we will end up together in the end, Ino and I. You might meet her," he went on conversationally, yawning as he spoke. "The men of Goketsu usually socialise with Geisha."

Wonderful, thought Shikamaru as he hoped against hope that he managed to stay out of the way of any Geisha who would put the same look of despair and desperation that he had seen etched onto Chouji's face, on his.

* * *

Shikamaru's first day at work was uneventful.

His boss was a charming but slightly odd man named Sarutobi Asuma, whose work ethic seemed to revolve around the idea of doing nothing, until told otherwise. That was okay with Shikamaru, who still after the first day, had no idea what it was that Goketsu Industries actually did. Deciding not to complain, Shikamaru just went with it.

If someone actually wanted him to work, they would tell him to.

The man who owned the whole company was a large, jovial man called Jiraiya who seemed to spend most of his hours in his office surrounded by a lot of men who talked very fast whilst he himself said nothing. Finally, the number two man at the Industry was a similar man to Asuma in demeanour- casual yet direct. Kakashi seemed to do nothing other than smile and nod, giving the occasional word of comment, before committing himself to silence for the rest of the meeting.

Indeed, after the first few hours on the job, Shikamaru was under the impression that all three men were quiet but hard-working employees who focused directly on their jobs before turning in for the night.

How wrong he was.

Promptly, at six o'clock Shikamaru was dragged from his desk by Asuma and told to make himself look presentable as his boss continued to pull him into the street. Soon after he was joined by Jiraiya, Kakashi and the only other apprentice at the firm that he knew, a boy called Neji.

"Where are we going?" he hissed to Neji, jogging to keep up as the three 'responsible' men in front laughed and strode on ahead.

"Teahouse," Neji droned in response, looking very much like he'd rather be anywhere else than here.

Shikamaru's stomach sank.

"Why?" he probed further, the disappointment evident in his voice as he pulled his coat around him to shield from the wind.

"Because that's what we do every night," his peer responded dully, walking sharply along the pathway, his eyes straight ahead.

Groaning at the thought of visiting a teahouse every night that he was here, Shikamaru muttered to himself, trying to find comfort in the way the wind swept through the streets of Kyoto highlighting the sweeping branches of the Sakura tree.

When none came, he contended himself with studying Neji's impassive demeanour to the whole situation and attempting to mimic it for his own benefit.

Their companionable silence was broken by the arrival of a loud, brutish sort of boy who came bounding through the crowds to join them in their walk.

Observing Neji's distinctly displeased expression as the boy neared; Shikamaru developed the impression that he was not invited.

"Neji!" the boy greeted happily, sliding himself in between Shikamaru and his walking partner. "How are you?"

A sharp nod was the response he received.

"And you must be the new boy," he continued, appraising Shikamaru. "Neji said you'd be coming. Well then Hyuuga, how is he? More money than sense like me or a bit better?" he joked, winking at Shikamaru.

Neji proceeded to sigh bitterly, before turning to Shikamaru.

"This is Inuzuka Kiba," he said dryly, as though wondering why he knew the boys name at all. "Kiba, this is Nara Shikamaru."

"Nice to meet you," Kiba breathed, smiling generously. "So, you work with Neji then? I hope you're not as boring as he is..." he quipped, elbowing Neji in the sides, who gritted his teeth and moved further away.

"Do you work with us?" Shikamaru queried, attempting to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Ha!" Kiba barked, as if the idea was absurd. "No. I do everything I can to avoid work...if possible."

"Then how do you...?"

"Family," Kiba answered simply, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm rich. No idea why, but I'm not complaining."

Nodding slowly, Shikamaru smiled and looked to Neji.

"Isn't there a third apprentice?" he asked the boy, remembering the short induction that Asuma had given him.

Kiba let out a knowing laugh, as Neji muttered something before nodding.

"You must be talking about Naruto," Kiba answered glibly, jogging a little to warm himself up, his hands clasped together. "Uzumaki Naruto," he continued as though this were something spectacular. "The dumbest person I know."

Even Neji let out a brief laugh at this, before turning to Kiba in a deadpan joke.

"Apart from Akimichi Chouji."

A little stunned by this sudden comment, Shikamaru stared at both boys.

"What's wrong with Chouji?" he couldn't help but ask a little defensively. Chouji clearly wasn't as well off as either of his current companions and for them to be mocking him seemed quite wrong to Shikamaru.

"Nothing really," Kiba explained calmly, obviously picking up on Shikamaru's tone. "He just has the same problem as Naruto. Both are hung up on some girl that they're never going to get."

"Ah," Shikamaru intoned, nodding his head. Ino.

"Naruto is in love with the Emperor's daughter," Kiba went on condescendingly, exchanging a glance with Neji. "The reason he won't be joining us tonight is because he spends every night after work scaling the temple walls and climbing up to her room."

"That's..." Shikamaru began, intending to finish the sentence with the word 'bizarre'. Why anybody would even try to get close to the Emperor's daughter was beyond him.

"Stupid?" Kiba supplied, grinning half-heartedly. "Trust me, we know. But Naruto is determined. Never mind the fact he'll be executed if he's caught."

"But why would he do that?" Shikamaru wondered sceptically, unable to control his thoughts on this insane person's behaviour. "Why would he risk getting himself killed just for...for..."

"Love?" Kiba cut in again as he shrugged his shoulders. "Got me. But Naruto keeps telling me I'll know when I'm in it. Either way, whatever it is that Princess Hinata's gotten hidden in her room...well, it keeps Naruto risking his life every night."

"Then she feels the same way?"

Kiba nodded enthusiastically.

"Very much so," he replied, smiling a little. "She's risking punishment too for all of this, you know. Which is more than we can say for Chouji and his whore, eh Neji?"

Neji immediately stiffened as though wishing to hit Kiba.

"What have I told you about that word?" he commanded roughly, stopping in his tracks.

Kiba reddened and let out a little conciliatory cough.

"Eh...sorry," he said slowly, kicking the dust on the road awkwardly. "I forgot."

Neji continued to stare uncomfortably at Kiba, eyeing him as though he would an annoying bug.

"So, you're talking about Ino?" Shikamaru asked, hoping to alleviate some of the tension between the two. Seemingly satisfied, Neji began walking again. After an apologetic look his way, Kiba began walking too.

"We'll be seeing her tonight," Kiba started again slowly, his eyes on Neji.

"Lucky us," Neji put in shortly, a sentiment which seemed to alleviate whatever guilt Kiba was feeling.

Beaming a grin, Kiba went on.

"Basically, Chouji's in love with Ino but we're not too sure that she feels the same way," he said slyly, as Neji nodded in agreement, the wind bristling through the hair of the three of them.

"Why not?" Shikamaru asked unhappily, a horrible feeling of sickness arising in his stomach.

He had been right in his suspicions.

"You haven't met Ino's danna," Neji answered lowly, the displeasure on his face mimicking that in Shikamaru's stomach.

"Who is he?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Kiba announced dramatically, after another glance Neji's way. "The most eligible bachelor in all of Japan."

Even Shikamaru had heard of Uchiha Sasuke. He was the son of some politician who kept making all of these economy decisions; the reason Shikamaru was currently in Kyoto.

"Let me put it this way," Neji said resoundingly, to a disgruntled Shikamaru and a smirking Kiba. "Yamanaka Ino isn't going to marry the son of a baker, when she has Kyoto's richest playboy calling in on her three nights a week."

"Not that Sasuke will ever marry Ino," Kiba added informatively, continuing to jog. "He'll off and marry some plain little wife; good for political appearances. She's just hoping to secure a permanent place on his calendar."

A vision appeared in Shikamaru's head of this woman; too much make-up, some bawdy coloured kimono and fake jewels dripping off of her like a bad stench. He knew in his head when Chouji had spoken of her that she was bad news. All Kiba and Neji had said had merely reaffirmed his father's warnings.

"She is a sickening woman for doing that to Chouji and one not worthy of his affections," Shikamaru gritted, his fists clenched in an attempt to keep his anger in. Where this new found loyalty to Chouji was appearing from he did not know. All he knew was that Chouji was spending his nights lamenting over a Geisha who did not return his feelings and that angered him severely.

Smiling at his obvious annoyance, Kiba gave him a pat on the back.

"We don't know that Ino doesn't feel the same way," he explained doubtfully, moving the conversation along swiftly. "After all, Chouji can't give her anything, so why would she continue to spend time with him if she didn't at least like him?" Kiba advocated unconvincingly, as Neji scoffed.

Shikamaru was just about to answer when a shout stopped him.

They had reached the teahouse.

"You three coming?" Asuma yelled over his shoulder as Jiraiya and Kakashi entered in front of him.

With an expression of extreme irritation, Neji proceeded into the building with his back ramrod straight, his hands pressed to his side.

Laughing a little at Neji's expression, Kiba turned to follow.

"Hey, wait!" Shikamaru called after him, pulling him back by the shoulder. "What was all that about earlier? With Neji?" he asked quietly, hoping Neji didn't hear him.

"Oh, before?" Kiba clarified, sounding uncomfortable, shifting a little. "Let's just say if I had to choose between Chouji's position and Neji's position, I'd choose Chouji's in a heartbeat."

"Why?" Shikamaru enquired disbelievingly, hopping from foot to foot to keep the cold out.

Sighing, Kiba looked the other way.

"Because if there's one thing worse than being in love with a Geisha its being in love with a..."

Here Kiba hesitated, seemingly unsure what to say. His eyes darted from side to side as he tried to convey something with them.

Thinking back to their earlier conversation, Shikamaru pieced together the information.

"A _whore_?" he tried cautiously, not used to the word and above all taken aback by the idea that _Neji_ of all people would 'use' that particular service.

"Don't call her that," Kiba warned quickly, his eyes wide. "Neji will kill you. I mean he'll rip your head right off."

Nodding in agreement, Shikamaru leant against the hut stand.

"How did that happen?" he asked dumbly, allowing himself a moment to process the update.

"No idea," Kiba replied briefly, mimicking Shikamaru's stance. "All I know is that she works in the bad part of town, she's slave to some brothel, Neji is heartsick in love with her but has a sweet little girl waiting back home for him to marry and can't do anything to get out of it," he stated conspiratorially, now rubbing at his arms. "When his apprenticeship is over Neji is supposed to go back to his hometown. Not that he wants to, but it's what is expected of him."

"That's terrible."

"Mmmm...The girl doesn't exactly have the nicest customers either. Anytime she comes back, she has bruises all over her," Kiba went on, shaking his head discouragingly. "Then Neji really loses it and goes and gets drunk out of his mind."

Shikamaru's mouth fell open a bit involuntarily in incredulity.

"Now I feel really bad for him," he said oddly, rubbing at the back of his head.

"Eh...what can you do," Kiba responded easily, turning on his heel. "His decision, I suppose."

He entered the teahouse with a swagger, running his hands through his hair before grinning at Shikamaru and strutting on in.

* * *

The Ichiriki Ochaya was like nothing Shikamaru had ever seen before in his life. The red walled building was as vast as it was intimidating. The group passed three tall, wide men before entering and being greeted by the mistress of the house. Each of their names were taken and noted down whereupon the mistress guided the group to a large room concealed by an even larger shoji.

"Take a deep breath," Kiba advised lowly. "You won't be coming up for a while."

The shoji was slid open and Shikamaru sincerely regretted not taking Kiba's advice.

The walls and floors of the room were pale beige lined with a darker brown, whilst a low mahogany table adorned the centre of the room.

And sat around this table were four of the most beautiful women Shikamaru had ever laid eyes on.

His father had not been lying.

He walked slowly into the room, trying frantically to keep his eyes off the smiling Geisha yet at the same time desperate to look at them.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the woman at the far left of the table, purely for the sheer amount of power and sway she commanded over the atmosphere. He knew he was correct about her status in the group when Jiraiya strode to the head of the table to take his seat beside her.

She looked to be the same age as the owner of Goketsu Industries, but was no less attractive for the feat. Her blonde hair was styled in an elaborate up do; a green ribbon weaved throughout her tendrils. Her face was plainly decorated; pale red lips with deftly highlighted eyes and flushing cheeks. Her grace and poise, Shikamaru instantly noted as he observed her movements within a burgundy coloured kimono clasped in the middle by a green obi and decorated with silver coloured rushes around the hem.

She was spectacular.

She was the type of woman he would never say a word to for fear she might kill him.

"Tsunade-chan," Kiba whispered in his ear, nodding towards the blonde woman. "Jiraiya is her danna," he elaborated as they took their seats opposite the three other Geisha in the room. "And that's Kurenai-chan," he continued nodding to the woman sitting opposite Asuma.

Shikamaru's eyes drifted to the Geisha sitting next to Tsunade and his lungs commanded him to take another breath.

Kurenai was equally if not more beautiful than Tsunade, purely for the distinct features her face held. Her hair style mimicked her friends, except the cloth woven into her locks was of a pale pink colour. Her mesmerizing red eyes were emphasized by the full redness of her lips and set off by her cream kimono, silver obi and pale Sakura flower embellishments.

"Asuma is her danna," Kiba added predictably from the way Shikamaru's boss was gazing at her.

In front of Shikamaru there was a space, the right of which was occupied by a Geisha sitting opposite Kiba. However, it was the appearance of the Geisha that was now sitting in front of Kakashi that caught Shikamaru's eye as it was remarkably different than the three before.

Ornately styled hair, makeup and kimono set her apart.

"Sakura-chan is a maiko," Kiba explained, nodding to the Geisha to his right. "That means she hasn't completed her training yet. Tsunade-chan is Sakura-chan's older sister."

Shikamaru studied the demure creature sitting in front of Kakashi smiling bashfully up at him. Her pink hair was twisted in a much more decorative style than the other three Geisha and ordained with white sakura flowers and pearls dripping down from different angles. She was painted completely white with black charcoaled eyes and one brightly painted lower red lip. Her kimono consisted of more material around the sleeves and was made of a bright red satin material. This was decorated with yellow, purple and gold flowers and tied with a white and green obi. Underneath her kimono a little red material was visible which Kiba explained to him illustrated her 'training' status.

The effect Sakura's beauty might have had on him was lessened slightly by the way she was looking at Kakashi; devotedly. Her youth made him feel less intimidated by her than he was by the other elder Geisha.

"Is Kakashi her danna?" he asked Kiba quietly, studying the lengthy glances between the two.

Kiba shook his head.

"No, but he probably will be soon, by the looks of things" Kiba replied slyly, his eyes also watching the pair.

"And who is that?" Shikamaru asked, gesturing to the Geisha in front of Kiba, although he had a feeling he already knew.

"Ino-chan," Kiba breathed meaningfully, raising his eyebrows.

"She isn't a maiko?" he questioned further, noting that she didn't look much older than Sakura yet was dressed much more plainly than she was.

Ino wore a lot less make-up than Sakura, however a lot more than Tsunade or Kurenai. A much duller sort of white decorated all of her face whilst both of her lips were painted red. Her kimono was a deep purple colour, with a white coloured obi and blue water droplets sewn around the border. This blue was matched by the linen twirling throughout her hair style.

He might have thought her beautiful, had it not been for his knowledge on how she treated Chouji. She _was_ beautiful; he could see that much. He also had no trouble imagining how she had snared Chouji. She was already simpering and making love to the whole room with her eyes. Unfortunately for her, Shikamaru thought, Kiba, himself and Neji had much more sense than to fall into that trap.

After having observed all women in the room, Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief.

Yes, they were beautiful.

Yes, they were enigmatic.

Yes, they were like nothing he had ever seen before.

But, he knew he was in no danger of falling in love with any of them. He might enjoy their company, laugh at their jokes, and smile when they smiled. But none of them had captured his heart in a way that would mean he would never get it back.

Yes, Shikamaru was relieved.

He had passed.

Feeling much happier, he accepted the masu of sake that Kurenai passed him with a nod of thanks and began to try and enjoy the atmosphere.

He talked with Kiba for a while of how he found the company whilst observing the respective Geisha and their Danna's talking intimately. He and Kiba also garnered a laugh at Ino's misguided and failing attempts to engage Neji in conversation.

The general chatter of the room stopped, however, when Jiraiya cleared his throat.

"Kurenai-chan," he called, separating Asuma and the black-haired Geisha's conversation. "Where is Temari-chan tonight?"

Kurenai gave a little apologetic bow of her head before smiling at Jiraiya gracefully.

"Apologies, Jiraiya-san," she breathed softly, as Shikamaru found himself lulled by the tone of her voice. "My little sister is running late this evening."

"She will join us later I hope," Jiraiya asked cordially, giving Asuma a wink.

Kurenai nodded dutifully, before re-filling Asuma's cup.

"Your little sister seems to be so popular that she no longer has time for her old friends," Jiraiya remarked as his companions laughed.

"I assure you, Jiraiya-san, that is not so," Kurenai responded earnestly, allowing her eyes to drift the room. "She is spending time with her brothers before joining us."

Seemingly satisfied, Jiraiya lifted his cup in resignation before drinking.

"Your little sister seems to be so popular that we will soon be losing all of our customers, Kurenai-chan," Tsunade mimicked meaningfully, her face set defiantly, as Jiraiya patted her hand in reassurance.

"I should hope not," Sakura put in coyly, still admiring Kakashi.

Kurenai and Asuma exchanged smiling looks.

"And you have yet to introduce us to our newest addition, Jiraiya-san," Tsunade continued, smiling down the table at Shikamaru who suddenly felt a blush come over his face.

"Ah, yes," Jiraiya observed, setting down his masu. "This is Nara Shikamaru," he announced to the room as all the Geisha nodded in greeting. "He is our newest apprentice; Asuma's trainee."

"Are you from around here, Shikamaru-san?" Kurenai enquired, batting her eyelashes at him sweetly, as Shikamaru was suddenly compelled to take a very deep drink.

"No," he answered as audibly as he could manage. "I'm from a small village called Nosegawa."

"I've heard of Nosegawa," Tsunade said cryptically, her brow furrowed. "But I can't remember where from. Maybe I visited it..."

Shikamaru shook his head.

"I doubt it, Tsunade-chan," he offered politely. "Nosegawa doesn't have many visitors."

"Oh," the head Geisha said in understanding. "I wonder where then..."

"And how do you like Kyoto so far, Shikamaru-san?" came a sickly sweet voice from the corner of the room and he tried not to shudder.

"It is wonderful, Ino-san," Shikamaru supplied, doing his best not look at her.

"Undoubtedly because of the present company," Sakura added, as her and Ino descended into fits of giggles.

He nodded in agreement, smiling at all the women in the room.

"Shikamaru is one of our smartest," Asuma said conversationally, giving him a small nudge in the ribs. "We have high hopes for him at Goketsu."

"No!" Jiraiya boomed bossily. "No business talk here, Asuma," he warned as all the Geisha tittered. "We must have some entertainment," he added jovially, looking around the table. "I must see a fan dance. I have not seen one in at least two months."

"Well, then," Kakashi stated also looking to the Geisha. "Who shall entertain us? Sakura-chan?"

"Gomen," she answered, blushing prettily. "I did not bring my fans tonight. Perhaps a song?" she offered, holding up a shamisen.

Jiraiya shook his head definitively, waving away the suggestion.

"I am sick to death of music," he bit out, glaring at them all. "I wish to see a fan dance."

When none of the Geisha answered, all looking down to the table except for Tsunade who tried to sooth her danna, Jiraiya sighed unhappily.

"A fine sight!" he remarked sarcastically, his cheeks flushed from the heat and alcohol. "So many talented young women and not one who will dance for us!"

"Perhaps, I might help," came a sultry foreign voice as all heads snapped towards the now open door.

His eyes drifted over to her slowly, thankfully allowing his brain time to process what was currently stood before him.

If the other Geisha had been pretty...beautiful...spectacular...

There were no words left, his mind decided whilst reminding his lungs to keep breathing.

It was almost as if the sun had entered the room and was now eclipsing every other star in the sky.

She was a maiko.

He was lucid enough to understand that.

Her blonde hair mimicked Sakura's, with the exception that green ornamental leaves, red butterflies and silver pearls hung gracefully from her style, tailoring down towards her neck and drawing his attention to her tempting bottom red lip.

Her kimono was a deep, spring green covering a white hiyoku, and tied tightly by a red and gold obi. Along the hem and long sleeves danced silk does amongst ornate gold butterflies and as she moved he caught a glimpse of the back of her neck; delicately painted so as to leave naked skin in view.

He swore his heart stopped.

Yet it was not all this that caught his attention.

Had the beautiful decorations been on another Geisha he would not have been blind sighted the same way.

Instead it was her eyes; her teal blue eyes that swarmed the room delicately yet with an overriding sense of accomplishment. Her look penetrated everything and everyone in the room and he noticed he was not the only man to be moved. Indeed the only one who seemed unstirred by her presence was Neji. The beauty of her eyes was indescribable and he found he could not remove his own from her person.

She combined the youth of Sakura and Ino with the grace, elegance and power of Tsunade and Kurenai.

She intimated him.

She captivated him.

She had gotten under his skin and she had not said one word to him yet.

Deep breaths, Shikamaru.

_Do not fall in love._

"Temari-chan," Jiraiya said happily, motioning her into the room further.

"Would you have me dance for you, Jiraiya-san?" she asked tenderly, the sound of her voice sending Shikamaru into a trance, the question she posed; though simple, sounded as though she could be offering a multitude of acts to his boss.

Having changed his mind upon her appearance, Jiraiya pointed to the seat opposite Shikamaru.

"No," he replied commandingly, as Temari made her way to the seat. "We must have you join the conversation. I have not heard your opinions since..."

"Two nights ago," Temari supplied demurely, although her eyes twinkled as Jiraiya let out a laugh.

"It seems like more," he justified skilfully, smiling as she settled herself gracefully into the seat. "Now," he began cheerfully. "It appears you have suddenly become so admired that you no longer have time for us."

Shaking her head elegantly, her ornaments shaking, Temari gave a perfect smile.

"I will always have time for Jiraiya-san," she answered decorously, her eyes fixed upon her conversationalist.

"Careful, Temari-chan," Kiba interjected playfully, garnering her attention successfully. "You will make us all jealous."

Smirking at his comment, Temari fixed Kiba with a reproving look; quite different from the way she treated Jiraiya.

"How is the training going, Kurenai-chan?" Asuma questioned earnestly, smiling at the Geisha in front of him.

Kurenai regarded Temari for a brief moment before answering.

"Temari-chan is highly skilled," she complemented, as Temari lifted her head in pleasure. "However, she has yet to learn the art of silence."

The whole table laughed, including Temari whose head dipped again.

"Kurenai-san, if you ever teach Temari-chan to be quiet I will have you locked up," Jiraiya stated warmly, smiling at both women.

"She has yet to manage it," Temari added, with a hint of impertinence although Kurenai smiled fondly at the admission whilst another round of laughter greeted her remark.

"When will you reach maturity?" Kakashi questioned cordially, as Sakura accidentally spilled some of the sake she had been pouring him; a look of concern passing quickly over her face.

"You ask even though you will never be able to afford me, Kakashi-san?" Temari rebutted teasingly, a coy smile playing on her face as Jiraiya and Asuma choked on their drinks in amusement.

"She will be another three years or so," Kurenai answered for her a little harshly, glaring at Temari for her remark although Kakashi looked remarkably pleased for just having been slighted.

"Kurenai-chan," Asuma interposed good-naturedly, smiling at her. "Do not scold Temari-chan. She is right. Kakashi would never be able to afford your student," he joked, winking down the table.

"You attempt to suggest that you are better off, Asuma-san?" Temari said suddenly, as the whole group burst into laughter whilst Kurenai attempted to hide a smile.

Having finished his mirth, Asuma sighed happily.

"Yes, you are right in that too, Temari-chan. I'm afraid there is only one man in this room who can afford you and your obscenely high prices," he replied as the rooms gaze moved to Jiraiya.

"Which is why I shall always have time for him," the Geisha quipped softly, all eyes on her; her eyes on Jiraiya.

Amazed as Jiraiya flushed at her words, Shikamaru felt an unfamiliar emotion prick at his skin as she gazed at his boss.

"Now, you _must_ dance," Jiraiya said lowly, smirking at the maiko almost indecently.

"If you shall watch, I shall dance," Temari responded in the same soft tones, imploring Shikamaru to take another drink.

All of a sudden the room was unbearably hot.

"You have my attention," the man stated delicately, his eyes fixated on her form.

"Kurenai-chan, your little sister flirts with us all and then dedicates herself to a much wealthier man," Kiba put in through a fake pout, as the table chortled in agreement.

"I have dedicated myself to no one," Temari answered first, smiling at them all as Jiraiya pretended to huff. "Besides, I don't know how rich your new friend is."

And suddenly everyone's eyes were on him, including hers.

He swallowed.

"I assure you I have no money," Shikamaru said quietly, hoping to divert the attention.

Sighing lightly, Temari's eyes penetrated his.

"Pity."

She looked away.

Suddenly the need to have her eyes back on him became too much for Shikamaru. She was about to get up and dance and then she would leave the room and never think of him again. That, for some reason, was unbearable.

"I suppose it would be," Shikamaru added lightly, as her attention snapped back to him. "If your assumptions were correct that you had something I wished to purchase."

The room fell silent as all gazed at him through open mouths. Except for Neji who looked a little impressed.

She blinked a few times, before fighting a smirk that crept onto her face.

"You are saying my assumptions are _not _correct?" she queried, as all watched their interaction.

Shikamaru nodded.

Kiba barked out a laugh, as Asuma and Kakashi began to stare at him.

"Your cup is empty," Temari said suddenly, looking at the masu set just in front of him.

Confused by the abrupt change of topic, Shikamaru took a moment to orientate his mind.

"What?" he asked in bewilderment, looking around before his eyes fell on his dry cup. "Oh, yes."

"Let me fill it for you," she breathed gently, reaching to the centre of the table to retrieve the tokkuri. As she did, the sleeves of her kimono rode up, exposing her to her elbows; the true colour of her skin. He barely noticed as she refilled his masu, all his attention instead fixated on her bare arms which were suddenly the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

As she set down the tokkuri with a resounding 'clunk' the room was breathed life again with all laughing.

Shikamaru looked around to see the source of amusement and was stunned to find they were all smirking at him.

"We would have much better believed your admonishments had you not spent the past three minutes gazing at Temari-chan's elbows, Shikamaru-san," Kakashi joked as agreement rippled around the table.

"You need to work on your bluff," Asuma added lowly through a laugh.

Choosing to ignore his companions, Shikamaru instead focused on the fascinating Geisha before him, who was smirking into the air, her neckline raised in victory.

"They are very nice elbows," Shikamaru conceded smoothly, as his male companions chuckled and Temari's smirk grew. "But undoubtedly overpriced."

Letting out breaths of shocked laughter, the group waited silently for Temari's rebuttal.

When none came, except for a fixed gaze from the Geisha herself, Kurenai spoke instead.

"Well done, Shikamaru-san. It appears you have finally shocked my maiko into silence," Kurenai stated knowingly.

"You have my attention, Shikamaru-san," Temari said quietly, her eyes pouring into his own and he shuddered to think she might have seen right through his plan. "There is no need to insult me to get it."

An uncomfortable silence covered the room. It was now thick with tension.

"Temari," Kurenai admonished in a whisper, looking at her little sister with a shocked impression. "You will offend Shikamaru-san."

"I have no need to worry for offending Shikamaru-san, Kurenai," Temari answered plainly, her eyes still fixed upon him. "For if Kakashi-san and Asuma-san cannot make the bidding price, then he most certainly cannot."

"Again, the lady makes the mistaken presumption that she has something I would bid upon," Shikamaru snapped back unable to help himself. The barely concealed outrage on her face gave him too much pleasure to stop.

To know that all these reactions came purely from him.

"Come, come now," Jiraiya interrupted heartily, his eyes dancing between the two of them. "There shall be no arguments tonight!"

Silence echoed around the room as her eyes finally slipped off of him to study her lap.

"Temari-chan," he continued softly, smiling at her. "Would you join me for a walk around the gardens? The sakura trees have just blossomed and I must see them."

A small smile and nod greeted his request, as Temari rose from her place; still not looking at him.

As the couple made their way from the room, Shikamaru's head whirled.

He didn't understand...

Why wouldn't she look at him? Why was she blatantly ignoring...

"You will find that flattery will get you much further with the Geisha, Shikamaru," a low voice spoke into his ear, as he found Asuma to be observing him in amusement.

"If Temari-chan does not satisfy you, Shikamaru-san, I'm sure Sakura-chan and I may be of help," Ino spoke in a high-pitched nonsense, as her and Sakura started to giggle again, although the pink-haired Geisha stared nervously at Kakashi.

"Indeed," Tsunade joked graciously. "And they are both much more affordable."

"I believe the word is 'cheap'," Kurenai cut in harshly, lighting a cigarette for Asuma.

The laughter stopped abruptly as Shikamaru found himself smirking.

* * *

A little while later Shikamaru was walking around the grounds of the teahouse.

He had made the excuse of needing the bathroom, but in reality, his curiosity of where Jiraiya and Temari where had gotten the best of him and so he had left.

Making his way to the gardens, he crept out into the night, hearing soft voices in the distance.

"He is a fool, Temari-chan and every man in that room knows it," came Jiraiya's lilting voice, as Shikamaru observed them to be sitting on a loveseat; her head tilted towards his by virtue of his hand. "But none of them are brave enough to say it."

This garnered a small chuckle from Temari, who lowered her head bashfully.

"Jiraiya-san, you are making me blush."

Here, Jiraiya reinforced the hand under her chin and tilted her face back up to his.

"You are most beautiful when you blush."

Silence came over the pair as he gazed at her for a moment.

All of a sudden Shikamaru hated his new boss.

"So, I must wait another three years before I can purchase your mizuage," he asked languorously, through a deep sigh.

She smiled and nodded slowly, slipping her hand onto his.

"Then you still mean to bid even though I may be overpriced?" she quipped quietly, looking downwards again as Shikamaru's heart gave a pang in his chest.

"I intend to bid and bid again so that I may drive the price to the highest peak and you will be paid what it is you deserve," Jiraiya assured as Temari smiled fully. "I know Kurenai-chan has her eye set on a new record and I fully intend to help her in achieving it."

"You are too good to me, Jiraiya-san."

"Indeed," the gentleman crooned, moving closer to her. "So good, in fact, that I believe I deserve a kiss."

Deftly, Temari swept her head in the opposite direction, her eyes directed upwards.

"Jiraiya-san, you know I can't," she said demurely, as her customer pulled her back towards him.

"I won't tell anyone," he whispered, stroking her neck with his hands.

"You pay so much for Tsunade-chan's kisses and yet you chase mine?" Temari asked gently, obviously hoping to deter Jiraiya but with no success.

"Yours are the ones I find hardest to catch," Jiraiya replied, catching her by the shoulders firmly and leaning in. "One little kiss, Temari-chan, and I shall go home a happy man."

Temari froze as he moved closer, and Shikamaru could see her eyes darting about frantically.

He had half a mind to interrupt as she looked so uncomfortable, but stopped himself when Jiraiya placed a small, tender kiss onto her cheek.

She breathed a sigh of relief as he smiled dangerously.

"I would not do that to you, Temari-chan," he added softly, his fingers still at her neck, eyes boring into hers. "You need to be more forceful in rejecting unwanted advances."

"You will be the death of me, Jiraiya-san," Temari breathed nervously, still somehow managing a smile.

He laughed heartily at this, pressing a quick kiss to her hand.

"Do not give anything away to a man who isn't prepared to pay fully what it is worth," he warned seriously, his eyes wandering appreciatively over her form.

She was about to reply when Jiraiya stood up. She followed suit.

"When will you be here again?" he asked abruptly, examining the stars.

"In two night's time, I believe," Temari answered quickly, her eye line also directed upwards.

"Good," Jiraiya said sharply, turning to face her. "I will bring you a gift. I have seen a kanzashi that will match your eyes perfectly."

She smiled in thanks as her customer turned and walked back into the teahouse.

Temari sank to the bench, breathing heavily.

Her head tilted forward slightly- he wondered if it was from the weight of her hair- he heard her breaths echo throughout the night. They didn't sound emotional. Nor scared. But rather exhilarated.

Maybe she had wanted the seduction?

The thought plagued him as he knelt there behind the camellias. And he knew he was in trouble when his heart allowed him to entertain the idea that it wasn't true. She was young and innocent and did nothing more than smile prettily.

It was Jiraiya who had taken advantage of her.

In his head, though; he knew it was untrue. As much as his thoughts wished for her to be demure, he knew that she had played Jiraiya exceptionally well. She'd even gotten a present out of it. Just the way his father advised she would.

So why did he have so much trouble accepting it?

He was about to stand and leave quickly, hoping not to attract any attention but before he knew it there was the sound of a rustling kimono behind him and he was stuck where he was.

"Temari," Kurenai whispered hesitantly, walking quickly up to her student.

The object of Shikamaru's admirations turned in her seat quickly, sliding over to allow room for her elder sister.

"Is everything alright?" Kurenai asked, coming to sit beside Temari and grasping her hands.

Temari nodded quickly.

"He will still bid, despite what stupid little farm boys may think," she responded in a chatty manner, her eyes lit from knowledge. "He knows I will come again in two night's time and has promised to bring me a gift."

Kurenai smiled widely, her grace slipping for a moment.

"Good," she breathed in the night air, her hands coming up to perfect Temari's hair ornaments. "I know I said another three years before you mature but we want to keep them waiting," the elder stated wittily as Temari laughed along. "We might be able to manage it in two, but we don't want Jiraiya to think he's going to get it too easily."

Temari smiled prettily, and Shikamaru swore he forgot how to breathe in that moment.

"He did seem very eager this evening."

"Of course he did," Kurenai scoffed, turning Temari in the chair to reach the back of her hair. "You look magnificent tonight. Even Asuma could not keep his eyes off you."

The maiko had the decency to look a little ashamed, before turning to her mentor and clasping her hands once more.

"You are not annoyed, Kurenai, are you?" she asked nervously, her eyes wide and Shikamaru was almost convinced of her good intentions, but underneath there was a small, well-concealed desire to hear her superior offer up her envy.

"Don't be silly," the Geisha responded softly, calmly stroking one side of Temari's face. "I have already told you, you must be as attentive as possible to every man you can. How else will you attract their jealously?"

At this Temari smiled again, nodding in her knowledge that she had permission to tempt every customer she could.

"Besides, Asuma is loyal if nothing else. Which is more than we can say for Jiraiya."

They both shared a laugh here.

"Speaking of which," Kurenai continued seriously, plucking a nearby flower. "Your attention seemed to be fixed very definitely on the new member of our group."

Temari's masked slipped a little; an expression of worry coming onto her face for only a second before disappearing again.

"I have no idea what you..."

"There is no use denying it, Temari," Kurenai went on meaningfully, adding the fresh flower to her maiko's hair. "I saw how you looked at him."

Shikamaru's heart jumped; she had been looking at him? He desperately tried to think of when, but could only remember her contemptuous ignorance of him.

"It is alright, Temari," she said fondly, now fussing over her lengthy obi. "Attractions cannot be helped. But do not let them get the better of you. The boy said it himself; he has no money."

For a moment, Shikamaru imagined he saw disappointment cross onto his temptresses face.

"However, we won't have to tolerate him anymore tonight."

"No?"

"Indeed; he has left with Ino. He seemed quite fond of her."

His eyes widened.

She was lying!

Why would she say he had left with that harlot?

He would never even dream of it. He might have been poor but he had standards.

"At any rate he was more attentive to her than any other of the party," the liar proceeded, watching Temari's face carefully.

"I see," she answered quietly, her eyes faithfully down. "Then I shall think no more of him."

Kurenai immediately brightened, encouraging her student to stand up by example.

"I think that is the wisest choice, Temari," she said earnestly, as they moved towards the teahouse. "Think of more worthy men...such as Jiraiya. I am sure you will thank him dearly for his present in two night's time."

Temari nodded sincerely, her hips swaying slightly as she moved.

"He said it would be a kanzashi to match my eyes."

"Good!" Kurenai said joyfully, as they mounted the steps. "You have been needing some blue ornaments."

And then their voices were gone.

* * *

He strode angrily into the teahouse with the very definite need to march into the room and display to all that he had _not_ left with Ino. For whatever reason the Geisha should lie, Shikamaru could not fathom. But the idea that Temari thought he had, left him frowning unreservedly. She must know that...

His thoughts were interrupted when Kiba walked up to him briskly, an unearthly quiet all around them.

"You ready?" his friend asked, turning towards the exit.

"What?" Shikamaru replied dumbly, looking around. "Where is everybody?"

"All the Geisha have left, along with their dannas" Kiba answered plainly, still moving towards the door. "Neji has gone to visit the other side of town," he continued significantly, wriggling his eyebrows. "It's just me and you left."

"Oh," Shikamaru let out, unable to help his deepening frown. "Right. So, home?"

Kiba nodded, as Shikamaru caught up with him and they exited the teahouse.

It was now bitterly cold, the early March wind still sweeping through the streets, shaking the street lamps and forcing Shikamaru to wrap his arms around his body.

"So, how did you enjoy yourself?" Kiba asked conversationally, walking alongside him easily.

Shikamaru gave a nod, his mind still preoccupied with Kurenai's lies and why he even cared what Temari would think of him.

"You were not impressed with any of our Geisha then?"

"They were exactly as my father described them," he answered cryptically, gazing at the stars above.

Kiba gave a short laugh.

"You certainly seemed to get along well with Temari," he joked, as he started to jog again and Shikamaru wondered why he could never stay still. When he said nothing in response Kiba continued. "Neji seemed to think you were just trying to get her attention."

This caught _Shikamaru's_ attention as he turned to face Kiba. He would have thought Neji would have been impressed with his seemingly successful attempts to fend off the Geisha's charms.

"I merely said what I was thinking," Shikamaru replied tersely.

"You said nothing of the sort to Ino and I could _see_ what you were thinking about her."

Shikamaru sighed and dropped his head.

"There's no shame in wanting her attention, Shikamaru," Kiba went on smartly, a small smirk curving at the tips of his mouth. "She's by far the most beautiful. And the only one with a bit of wit."

His lips pressed tightly together, Shikamaru played his father's advice in his head on an endless loop.

_Do not fall in love._

"Just don't get in too deep. You'll only end up like Chouji- only far worse off," the advisor suggested seriously, now jogging backwards to a heavily annoying effect.

"Because she's so expensive?" Shikamaru echoed dully, wishing for the first time in his life that he was rich.

Kiba nodded knowingly.

"Her mizuage will set a new record. At least that's what Asuma keeps telling me."

"What's a mizuage?" Shikamaru queried, now too hopelessly interested in her to give up.

A combination of a laugh and a cough came out of Kiba's mouth altogether as he turned a little red in the cheeks.

"Eh...well, you know I explained to you about maikos?" After a nod from Shikamaru, he continued. "Well, a mizuage is kind of like a ceremony that turns a maiko from a trainee into a fully fledged Geisha."

Failing to see why Kiba was so skittish over a ceremony, Shikamaru probed a little further.

"What happens at this ceremony?"

Here Kiba coughed and laughed again.

"What?" Shikamaru encouraged irritably, slightly annoyed by Kiba's attitude and the whole night in general.

"I'm not really sure how to explain this to you," Kiba admitted sheepishly. "It might offend you."

Scoffing impatiently, Shikamaru fixed him with a look.

"Just tell me."

"Right. See, remember how Temari said she hadn't dedicated herself to any man?" he began delicately, smiling at him knowingly.

"Yeah..."

"Well, that means she's never been..." he trailed off suggestively, shrugging his shoulders.

"Married?" Shikamaru tried, failing to see what else 'dedicated' could mean.

Kiba groaned and rubbed his face.

"No," he pressed ruggedly, sounding very exasperated. "It means...it means that she's never..._been_ with a man before."

"Define 'been'," Shikamaru urged stupidly, as Kiba threw his hands in the air.

"She is untouched," he whispered harshly with his eyes wide in meaning; stopping Shikamaru in his tracks.

It hit him like a tonne of bricks.

And suddenly he was the one coughing.

"Right..." he managed bleakly, his breath showing in the cool night air. "Of course."

And then another thought hit him.

"Why wouldn't she be...untouched?" he asked tetchily, the pace of his walk picking up again as Kiba regarded him kindly.

"Well most all Geisha's are 'involved' with their dannas," Kiba said matter-of-factly, as if he was commenting on the weather.

This didn't shock him quite so much given Chouji's admission about the nature of the relationship between Ino and her danna but it was still a revelation.

"My father said that Geisha's weren't..." he stopped himself here remembering his conversation with Neji. "...prostitutes."

"It's a bit different," his converser clarified naturally. "Geisha's will _only_ sleep with their dannas."

"But it's still in return for money?"

"Sometimes," Kiba continued conversationally with another shrug of his shoulders. "Other times it's in return for gifts like kimonos or apartments..."

"Apartments?" Shikamaru repeated, wondering what woman could possibly be worth that.

Kiba nodded.

"Both Jiraiya and Asuma pay for Tsunade's and Kurenai's apartment."

"Dear God," Shikamaru intoned, as he thought of how much money his bosses must earn to be able to keep their consorts in such good conditions. "So, that's what Temari meant when she said they couldn't afford her..." he stated aloud, remembering his father's comments about not being able to afford him falling in love.

"Not exactly," the boy interjected, stopping to light a cigarette. "Temari's mizuage," he began as Shikamaru rapidly started coughing again. "Well, she'll sell it to the highest bidder."

_This_ killed Shikamaru's lungs for good that night.

"She'll what?" he hissed, for some reason outraged.

"She'll offer her...innocence...to whoever is willing to pay the most for it," Kiba said calmly, eyeing the smoke he was currently creating. "It's looking like it will be Jiraiya too. He's the only one who could possibly afford her."

_A new record._

"But why would someone pay so much?" Shikamaru persisted in his outraged state.

"Have you seen her?" Kiba questioned loudly, an incredulous grin on his face. "I suppose you haven't seen her dance yet but still."

Shikamaru couldn't argue with that logic.

"Plus, she's from a good family," he continued abruptly, taking another drag. "She wasn't sold into the trade. She was offered it. I suppose it was only natural when they saw how beautiful she was. And noticed the fact she had a brain," Kiba joked in finishing, his eyes glazed over.

Shikamaru bowed his head to think; hoping that in some way the information would process and not just swirl around his head in disbelief.

"He's twice her age," he gritted involuntarily, thinking aloud and kicking a stone in the street.

Sighing, Kiba nodded. "That's usually the way it is. Only older men with a lot of money can afford to purchase the mizuage. And that's doubly true for Temari. New record and all that."

Thankfully, another thought entered Shikamaru's head before he dwelled too much on the most troublesome woman he had ever met and started to examine his heart to find out why.

"So, why did Ino sell her mizuage so much earlier than Temari or Sakura?"

Kiba grinned lewdly.

"Ino wasn't exactly... 'untouched'...whenever Sasuke became her danna," he explained coyly, looking very pleased with the information.

Surprise echoed on Shikamaru's face but he didn't know why.

"Ino knew Chouji for a _long_ time before she ever became a fully fledged Geisha."

"Oh," Shikamaru said, clarity flooding his head.

"Her mother was furious," Kiba informed him, shaking his head. "But she got lucky. Instead of getting thrown out, she got Sasuke."

They reached a junction as both boys realised they were heading in opposite directions. Predictably, Kiba was moving towards the nice part of town.

"Don't let Temari get under your skin too much," Kiba advised in parting, patting him on the shoulder. "That's what she specialises in. And if you need any advice on how to avoid Geisha; talk to Neji. He despises them."

Thanking his loose-tongued friend, Shikamaru waved and began walking towards home.

Towards his bed and unwanted dreams of his crying mother, disappointed father, destitute village and the enchanting Geisha that had made him cause it all.

* * *

His dreams had been starring her for over a week now.

He hadn't returned to the teahouse with his bosses, citing tiredness and illness as the reason respectively; but in reality, he was only avoiding her.

It was ridiculous, he reasoned with himself. In the first place, there was _no way _he could afford her. Not in a million years. Even if he worked and lived in Kyoto of the rest of his life. Secondly, he didn't want to afford her. He had to start paying his village back for their trust in him and it was an impossibility to even consider allocating a portion- however small it may be- of his monthly wages to start buying her things.

No matter how badly he wanted to see her again. Talk to her. Apologise for what he had unknowingly rejected in their first conversation.

It had entered his head many times that he might purchase some simple flowers for her at a low cost to himself but as he passed the flower stand each night on the way home he stopped himself from indulging.

It was the start of a slippery slope and for all he knew about her and her expensive tastes, she would probably throw them away in disdain.

It annoyed him greatly...the whole sorry situation.

Never before in his life had he been a competitive person. He had always been content to roll along the pathway of life easily and at his own pace.

Yet here he found himself wishing that he might be able to buy her gifts. Outdo his various male competitors for her attention and have her all to himself. He couldn't stop imagining the smile she would give him should he present her with a lavish kimono or perhaps an ornate hair piece.

His father had been unsettlingly right. His innocence and arrogance had prevented him from taking the warning seriously and now here he was; caught in her net.

But he satisfied himself with the knowledge that he was not dead yet.

He knew his heart had not been irretrievably given to her; otherwise he would have never been able to keep away from her. His own self-control assured him of the fact that he still might escape her grasp, should he continue his fasting.

Which he fully intended to do, he reminded himself on the way home that evening.

For once, the sky was dark as he embarked on his journey, but that was merely because he had stayed much later at work than was normal. It was a tactic to prevent him for giving in and appearing at the teahouse like he wanted to.

They would not admit him on his own anyways.

Whistling a little in an attempt to occupy his mind, Shikamaru picked up his pace as he walked past the turn that would lead him to the Ichiriki.

Just keep walking.

He did just that; admiring the night's sky, the moving trees and the dancing leaves as he went.

He had to admit, Kyoto did have its own beauties; which he had not expected to find.

Shikamaru stopped dead in his pace.

He listened carefully for any repetition of the yell that had echoed from the side streets just a few moments ago.

It had sounded like that of a woman's.

He heard an angry, threatening male voice and his mind was made up. Allowing a running pace, he bolted into the alleyway, only to thank God that he did so once he arrived.

She was standing there in all of her maiko glory; a pale peach kimono with light purple obi and bright yellow sparks decorating it...yet it did not show for her situation.

She was pressed harshly against the wall, her legs parted and arms pinned by some horrid, oaf of a man who was busy drooling all over her. He could see her attempting to reach for something in her kimono but she was failing by the man's sheer pressure on her.

"Hey!" he barked out loudly, striding towards the pair. "Let go of her!"

Temari's head moved quickly to his and relief sank into her eyes at the sight of him.

That was better than any smile, he thought.

The man, in his drunken confusion stumbled backwards before turning on him. He was obviously about to open his mouth in rage but was stopped abruptly by something.

Twisting his head, Shikamaru could see that the Geisha was holding a sharpened piece of bamboo to the man's neck, pressing it into the skin harshly.

"Leave," she hissed, her breathing still irregular.

Brains, indeed.

Holding his hands up, the perpetrator turned unsteadily on his heel and backed away in the other direction.

Silence echoed between them for a moment.

Then she wilted.

She dropped the bamboo stick with a shudder and sank to the wall, her whole body shaking.

Telling himself that his rules could go to hell, Shikamaru moved towards her.

"Are you alright?" he asked as tenderly as he could manage, resisting the urge to take her hand.

She sniffed shakily rather than replying and he took it to mean 'yes'.

It was another minute before he realised that she was not, in fact, alright, when his eye line was called downwards to the small amount of blood that was dripping onto the street; seemingly from her leg.

"No, you're not," he breathed, this time taking her arm for legitimate reasons. "Come on," he called, pulling her with a gentle tug.

She followed him easily, walking a little unsteadily in her okobo.

He took her to his apartment.

There was a nagging in the back of his head that said it was a bad idea to allow himself to be alone with her, especially in his own apartment. But the warnings were evaporated as his hands drifted across her soft skin.

He was suddenly struck by the notion that her elbows were, if anything, underpriced.

Helping her up the stairs, he opened the door for her as graciously as he could, hoping that she would not be uncomfortable in his admittedly small lodgings.

Offering her a seat, he turned to retrieve some bandages from his cabinet- hoping to mend her wounds if nothing else.

"I am hurt on my leg," she said to his back, as he tried to figure out if she was merely informing him or warning him. He chose to nod.

Moving towards her, he held up the bandages.

"You may use the bathroom if you'd like some privacy."

She shook her head definitively, pushing the material back into his hands.

"You must do it," she stated, looking at her knees. "My hands are shaking and if you do not do it now it will leave a scar."

He swallowed.

"How are we to do it then?" he asked quietly, now not looking at her either.

She began to pull up the hem of her kimono.

His eyes widened and shot to hers.

"I trust you," was her statement that she gave shakily, her eyes now on his. "You are a good person."

Not sure whether to be flattered, excited or affronted, Shikamaru allowed her to continue pulling the material upwards, trying to avert his eyes.

In the end he had to look.

The wound was not too far up her leg; it was located to the right of her knee cap and just a little above.

Keeping his mind blank, Shikamaru ripped the bandage.

"What were you doing in this part of town?" he questioned in his efforts, which took a sore blow as he touched her naked skin.

"Visiting a friend," she answered plainly, sounding a little calmer.

A terrible notion shot through him that perhaps she had a 'Chouji' on this side of town, as Ino did. This disappeared as her conversation with Kurenai came drifting back to him.

Temari was not like that.

She knew her worth.

Tying the bandage lamely, Shikamaru withdrew his hands quickly whilst hoping to hide his reluctance.

"Thank you," Temari said softly, pushing the material back down.

He nodded in response as she stood, and he moved back to allow her room. She walked gracefully towards his door as he watched her go.

His chest gave a twinge and he knew that it was going to be a little harder to keep himself away after this.

Coming back to reality, Shikamaru regarded her, wondering why she was still in his room. Her hand was poised, but instead of exiting, she stood still.

"A question..." she posed strangely, still facing the door. "My legs. Overpriced?"

He breathed a sigh of relief as humour flooded through him mixing with his own fervent wish that he had never insulted her in such a stupid, thoughtless way.

A breathless laugh escaped him as she turned to face him; a coy little smile playing about her lips.

"No," he replied assuredly, looking at the floor, sure he was blushing.

She took a step forward.

"So, my elbows are...but my legs are not?"

He continued to study the mat beneath him.

"I was...I don't know why I...your arms are..._you_ are..."

She was smirking at him; he could feel it as she took another step towards him.

"I am...?" the Geisha questioned shyly, as her swishing kimono came into view.

...

"Perfect," Shikamaru whispered truthfully, hoping that he didn't look as embarrassed as he felt.

When no reply came from her, he finally looked up.

She was gazing at him oddly...almost as though she was shocked.

He was even more shocked by the silence he had caused.

She blinked prettily a few times, before her face lit up with a genuine smile.

His stomach turned.

"I thought you disliked me," she said ultimately, her voice tainted with truthfulness.

He couldn't stop his head from shaking earnestly.

"Not at all," Shikamaru answered quickly, as he took a step towards her.

"You've been avoiding the teahouse," she interjected, her eyes accusing him. "I thought you were avoiding me."

Unable to deny this fully to her face, he chose instead to admit his own foolishness.

"I'm an idiot," he admonished, as another gentle smile was his reward. "I-I've never met someone like you and I didn't..."

He trailed off as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You will come again, though, won't you?" she requested, and in his confusion he allowed her eyes to lock directly onto his.

A big mistake.

"I should like to have your company."

He nodded in defeat, knowing that there was now no way that he would not turn up at Ichiriki tomorrow night after she had requested him personally.

She smiled again and all thoughts of his mistake wandered out of his head.

"I shall see you soon, then."

Seemingly unable to do anything but nod, he watched her as she moved towards the door, revelling in the knowledge that she wanted him to be there.

The gravity of his mistake did not hit him more fully until later, when he remembered his father's words as he caught himself standing foolishly outside the flower stand, bargaining with himself about how many he could afford to buy her.

* * *

_Dear Father, _

_I hope you and Mother are well. Enclosed is a map of Kyoto marked with the location of my apartment. It is very comfortable and owned by intelligent and friendly people. Kyoto is a different city but, you were right; I have come to see that the place has its own beauties. _

_My days are fulfilling and I enjoy working at Goketsu very much. The owners are firm but fair and are ensuring I am achieving all that I can. _

_I shall send the first instalment of money on the first of next month. _

_Yours, _

_Shikamaru. _

* * *

"Have you heard from him?"

"Yes..."

"And?"

"He's definitely met one he cares about. The whole letter is filled with lies; he says here he is enjoying his work."

...

"What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do. We can only wait until we receive his wages next month- we will know by the amount."

"But, Shikaku...if he falls for her...what will we do?"

"I have no idea. But who knows? He may take our old route."

"I will return to Kyoto before I let him do that. Now write back and warn him again."

* * *

Shikamaru lay in bed, wishing for nothing other than for this day to be over.

He had started out the morning in a nervous frenzy; so bad that he wondered if his head was going to fall off and run away. It was the mere thought of turning up at the teahouse that night that had him in such an idiotic mood.

He didn't know what to think.

Half of him was desperate to see her again, now knowing that she _wanted_ his company.

If he was honest with himself, it thrilled him a little to think that even though he could offer her nothing, even though she believed him to be infatuated with Ino, she still wished for him to be around her.

It was exhilarating.

He knew that many men sought the company of Temari; but for her to seek his...

However, the other half was screaming that he was lowering himself into the spider's web, asking for her to start entwining him around her little finger.

What good was it going to do him to start spending more time with her? To allow himself to become more enamoured than he already was? She had a rough enough hold on him; he knew this merely by the amount of time he spent thinking about her, and yet here he was, willingly testing his nerves...his heart.

His head knew it was foolish.

His heart didn't care.

Yet even after all of this worrying...after all of this back and forth between his brain and heart...she hadn't been there.

He had turned up at the teahouse that night, fully expecting to be received by a warm smile and dazzling pair of eyes, but she wasn't there.

Kurenai had apologised on her behalf...something or other about a demanding politician needing her company to entertain foreign diplomats.

And he had arrived home that night to a delicately written note slipped under his door from her, saying that she was sorry to have been absent and that she had missed his company as much as she was sure he had missed hers.

He had smiled a little at that, his stomach warm...but it was still no compensation for the hours earlier he had spent fretting over their meeting.

And truthfully, he _had_ missed her.

As he had walked from work to the teahouse, his mind had filled with all the things he might say to her, how he might approach her...

And now here he was, lying blindly awake, tossing and turning through the irritation.

He had tried to shut his mind down but wasn't successful...

Growling, he tossed himself out of his bed...this wasn't getting him anywhere.

He grabbed his coat, a street map of Gion and stormed out of the room at approximately 12.00am.

* * *

He could see her.

As he pelted himself down one of the various cobbled, empty streets that he had tested out in the hopes of running into her luckily, he could just make out her form.

She was alone and walking steadily away from him, as his eyes automatically drifted down her silhouette.

Picking up speed he moved towards her, smiling a little as her hand went to her kimono where she stashed the bamboo; she must have heard his footsteps.

"Temari-chan," he called softly, stopping a little behind her to still her nerves.

Her head tilted in curiosity, she turned gracefully, her eyes falling upon him.

"Shikamaru-san?" she queried, sounding a little staggered. "Is that you?"

He replied affirmatively and moved towards her, finally coming into the light of the streetlamp and affording her a view of him.

She stood there smiling at him in her deep pink kimono, complete with purple and white flower decorations and an elaborate yellow obi.

He realised now that his inability to speak to her properly for a few moments stemmed from his shock at the sheer beauty of her appearance. It was most definitely an unfair advantage.

"I did not expect to see you here at this time," Temari said softly after he had remained quiet for a number of minutes and he was glad that he had come upon her in a reputable district and not one where he would be suspected of more nefarious deeds.

"I came to see you," he replied honestly, if not a little breathlessly from his exertion.

Her eyes widened, before dimming happily through a smile.

"Didn't you get my note?"

He nodded unhappily, trying to conceal his own numbness at having been so unceremoniously stood up earlier.

"I did," Shikamaru vocalised steadily, scuffing his shoes against the cobbles.

"I was sorry to have missed you," Temari stated charmingly, a look of earnestness upon her visage. "I would much rather have spent my evening with you."

He laughed a little, hoping that the quickening beat of his heart wasn't as loud to her as it was to him.

"Do you intend to return to Ichiriki or have I missed my chance?" she continued jokingly, pouting in an enticing manner.

"I will be there again," he answered vaguely, hoping to keep at least some of his cards to his chest. Futile in the fact that he had just ran around half of the Geisha district looking for her but still, she didn't have to know that.

"You are trying to play me at my own game," Temari guessed amusedly, her wide eyes batting at him.

"I can't give it all away for free," Shikamaru remarked sarcastically, shaking his head as her laughter echoed about the barren walls.

They stood there in silence for a moment, him looking at the pavement, her looking at him.

He hated this quiet but he could not think of what he had wanted to say to her. Back at his apartment he had been so sure that he had had _something_ important to vocalise, but now...now that she was standing there looking at him so dedicatedly, he couldn't think of anything.

The breeze whispered around them, falling off of the empty barrels and washing lines that decorated the area.

"Why are you here?" she asked quietly as he wondered when she had gotten so close.

"I don't know," he said openly, the maddening futility echoing through his tone.

"Do you want to be here?"

He scoffed pettily, kicking at the ground and just missing her feet.

Intending to apologise, he looked up only to be flooded with his earlier anger. It coursed through him as he noted the truly spectacular colour of her eyes, the grace and poise of her swan-like neck...the unabashed loveliness of her lips.

All of which some rich man, most likely his boss, was going to claim.

He kicked the street again.

_He had never been competitive. _

_Never. _

And now here he was..._wanting_ something for the first time in his life and it was snatched away before he could even reach out to touch it.

He looked at her and was reminded of nothing other than the fact that no matter how much she wanted his company, no matter how many cheap bunches of weeds he bought her, he would never mean anymore to her than Kakashi or Asuma.

Just another stupidly infatuated man who couldn't afford her.

"I don't know," he bit out again.

Another kick.

"I don't know why I'm here," he gritted bitterly, refusing to look at her. "I don't know why I'm standing here like an idiot when I know that I'll never have you."

Something in his voice must have stirred within her, because when he did look up her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I don't know why I've bothered to come all the way out here because even if I did have money, it would never be enough," Shikamaru spat, his shoulders now shaking as his anger grew. "I don't know why I'm doing this to myself. Why I'm acting like Chouji whenever I desperately don't want to be," he finished loudly, talking more to himself than her.

The silence flooded back slowly, as nothing other sounded than his heaving breaths and her soft, gentle ones.

"Then you should leave," she said finally, and his stomach lurched in pain as if she had just punched him.

Nodding in defeat, he turned on his heel, his whole body heavy with hurt. He made it a few steps before her voice came again.

"You should leave if that is the way you feel," Temari continued matter-of-factly, her voice growing in volume. "This is who I am. I have been raised a Geisha and that will never change. I will always be a woman who doesn't take second best," she went on honestly, as the cold brushed by him again but he did not feel it. "I will never want a man who won't fight for me. So if you've already decided that you've lost...then you should leave."

He stood still, attempting to take in what she had said and was only brought back to the present by the soft clicking of her okobo as she walked away.

His fists clenched, his whole body shaking, his head thrown back in unwanted defeat, the next question was ripped from his throat in a breath of anguish.

"How much?" he conceded horridly not looking at her whilst his knees nearly buckled beneath him.

The clicking stopped.

"How much for one kiss?" he asked weakly, turning to see her regarding him strangely. "I don't have much," he added, his hands going to his pockets to search for money, "but I'll try..."

He was cut off as she started to move towards him quickly.

"For the man who saved me?" she whispered wryly, her face an inch from his. "Nothing."

Shikamaru was about to answer, but in his stunned state his mouth fell open and the next thing he knew her lips were on his, her hand at his neck, her eyelids fluttering closed.

The kiss was short and sweet yet somehow the most errant feeling came over him. His hands found their way to her hips automatically, and he could feel her smiling against his mouth. Gently, her lips parted for his, drawing him closer as he came willingly.

And for a few moments, she was his.

It ended slowly, almost reluctantly, as she moved her head away and his eyes snapped open.

His chest gave a pang at the sight of her smiling face.

He had just been given a taste of heaven, and he would never know it again.

"I'll never..." he said involuntarily before he could help himself, "I'll never be able to...to afford you."

Her smile widened, as her lithe fingers slipped under his chin to force their eyes to meet.

"You may never have my mizuage," she hushed, her hand now trailing down his neck as his eyes slipped closed at her soothing touch. "But you've just had my first kiss."

His eyes shot open quickly whilst she smiled at him somewhat bashfully.

A warm feeling surrounded his body at her admittance, allowing him to think that for at least one moment, she had been his.

"You have to hurry up and get promoted," Temari stated harshly, her change of tone startling him. "I know there isn't much hope of you bidding successfully but we still have three years."

His stomach lurched as he stared at her incredulously.

"You mean...you want me to...you would want it to be me?" he managed to get out, assured that he must have misunderstood her.

She gave him a reproaching look.

"I have left you notes, requested your company, allowed you to put your hands on me and now _I _have kissed _you_," the maiko breathed unsteadily, her eyes darting about. "I am somewhat unsure of what else to do to show you my admiration. Should I buy you a kanzashi?" Temari joked humourlessly, staring at the ground.

"No!" Shikamaru replied quickly, not wishing her to be unsure of his own feelings. "No...it's just that I...you seemed so keen on Jiraiya."

She let out a disbelieving laugh.

"Oh, yes," she said sarcastically, still not looking at him. "Of course I would choose him over you. What woman wouldn't want a man infatuated with a facade over a boy who sees her for who she actually is?"

He blinked owlishly a few times before hesitantly allowing a hand to drift out to touch her arm.

"Even if I saved every penny..." he began, before she cut him off.

"You must promise to try," she cut in desperately, her whole face tainted with worry. "Promise. Promise you will try."

His head sank.

He knew he was supposed to say no. To run back to his room after telling her 'I can't' even though it had broke his heart.

But she was there in front of him. There, telling him that she needed him.

He closed his eyes and wished for his mind to be filled with images of Nosegawa Mountains; his sleeping father and scowling mother. But instead, all he saw was her. And when he examined his heart, all he felt was her.

And as he opened his eyes once more, he stared into hers and knew that he was a goner.

Father's advice...gone.

Thoughts of his village...removed.

He simply didn't care anymore.

She was the most wanted Geisha in all of Japan...and he had just fallen in love with her.

"I would do anything for you," he said finally, hoping that regret would fill him but all he felt was a bright light streaming through him, forcing a smile when he should have been frowning.

After a glowing smile, Temari threw her arms around him and pressed another kiss to his lips, pulling him close.

They broke apart after a few moments and somehow he just knew that he was smiling at her giddily.

"Tomorrow," she said breathlessly, her hands slipping into her obi and retrieving a card. "Tomorrow is the festival for the beginning of spring. I am meant to be attending alone with Kurenai but she will undoubtedly spend most of her time with Asuma."

She handed him the card, with the address of an okiya on it.

"I will be there," Shikamaru answered happily, matching her breathless tone.

"If you ever need to see me again," she went on, gesturing to the card. "This is where I live."

He nodded.

"Tomorrow then," he said, grasping her hand.

She nodded her head, still smiling as he let go.

"Tomorrow."

And as he skipped down the street to his apartment and moved towards his warm bed, Shikamaru was not thinking of what a stupid, troublesome and pointless decision he had just made but of how he might go about attaining the deliriously unattainable.

* * *

The spring festival was everything that Shikamaru expected it to be, having now come to know some of Kyoto's traditions. It was generally just another opportunity for the businessmen and politicians of Kyoto to leave their wives at home and consort with the brightly painted and beautiful Geisha the city supplied in an attempt to brighten their dull lives.

As such, Shikamaru fully knew that he would be attending alone due to the fact that Kiba would be occupying himself with various different ensembles of maiko and his three bosses would each be escorting their Geisha around the festival.

Furthermore, Chouji was refusing to attend in virtue of the fact that he might run into Ino accompanied by her own danna and could not cope with the sight. Shikamaru had dutifully promised to bring him back some of the more exotic foods on offer if he, in turn, promised not to spend the whole day sulking.

Shikamaru didn't have high hopes for the bargain.

Finally, Neji, being pathologically allergic to all things Geisha and a dour person to boot, had curtly informed Shikamaru that he would spending the day in a much more fulfilling and enlightening way; working apparently. However, when, on his way through the streets of Kyoto, Shikamaru witnessed Neji scuttling over the tracks to the bad side of town again...he wasn't genuinely surprised.

Yet, the promise of a solitary day did not have the young outsider as miserable as some might have assumed. Indeed, as he weaved through the many stands and aromas that the streets offered, Shikamaru was quite happy to be unhampered by the interruptions of other people. The reason being, that somehow, quite miraculously, he had discovered...a hill.

Not necessarily the _most_ miraculous discovery in the history of Kyoto, but for Shikamaru who had been sorely deprived of his beautiful mountains and clouds it had literally been his life-saver.

And, as he reminded himself whilst moving towards the Gion district in the hopes of finding his second life-saver, it was where he planned on taking Temari today.

It was stupid, he knew, to try and even pretend that this was the beginning of a courtship- the traditional kind that he might have experienced back in Nosegawa- but, he had resolved that even if he could never hope to drag her away from the Geisha profession, he might still woo her in the same manner he would have, had marriage been a possibility.

He came upon her in one of the main streets as she stood buying some amanatto from a vendor, and he knew that even if he had had any doubts about their relationship, in that moment, they would have been dissipated purely by the way she looked.

She was dressed in an airy pale blue kimono, highlighted with faded red flowers and lengthy wood branches upon which perched small blue birds. A deep red obi cinched the dress in and was decorated with brown butterflies whilst in her hair were merely lush bunches of freshly blossomed sakura flowers.

She was as though an artist had painted her; and infinitely superior to any of the sights the Kyoto springtime had to offer.

He walked up to her meekly, feeling slightly underdressed in the shadow of the stunning vision that she cast.

"Would you like some?" she asked abruptly, not looking at him and he winced to think that she knew he had been watching her silently. Smiling, she offered him some of the sweet which he took gratefully, having been too nervous to eat this morning.

"How are you?" Shikamaru questioned through mouthfuls as they began to move away from the stand and walk about the streets.

"Wonderful," Temari replied sincerely, delicately eating some of the candy herself. "I love this festival."

"It is beautiful," he agreed, surveying the colourful decorations that they moved through.

She shook her head.

"I love it because it is one of the few days in which I may do what _I_ want," she stated contrarily, her head rising higher as he had noted it to do whenever she was feeling proud.

He laughed a little at this before gently allowing his hand to find her lower back and steer her in the direction he wanted.

"Where are we going?" she enquired mischievously, her eyes lit with adventure.

"You'll see," Shikamaru answered deviously, happy that she was happy. "It's nowhere fancy but..."

He broke off when she caught his hand in her own.

"I am sick to death of teahouses and restaurants. 'Nowhere fancy' sounds fine," she murmured gently, her body moving a little closer to his.

Smiling involuntarily, Shikamaru drifted his body closer to hers, hoping to indicate how pleasant this moment was.

No thoughts of work, or money troubles or of how he was going to survive the next few years.

Everything was pleasant and easy and...wonderful, especially because she was by his side.

They came to the bottom of the hill easily, it only being a short while away from the main streets of the city. He hadn't planned that she would need quite so much help scaling the mound however it came as a pleasant addition to the journey when he realised that it gave him an excuse to hold her hand and wrap his arm around her waist in order to steady her.

When they reached the top, he spread out a little blanket that he had acquired from the linen closet in his room and they eased into a sitting position.

"It's beautiful up here," she began mesmerizingly; her neck angled upwards giving him an attractive view.

He _had_ bargained on not being able to spend much time gazing at the clouds when she was in his presence, his companion being a far more enticing attraction than his previous admirations.

"Very," he replied simply, not wanting to break the genuine pleasure of the breeze, the quiet hill, the spectacular view and the joy of having her all to himself.

They sat there for a little while, letting the atmosphere surround them- but at some point, he didn't know when- they began holding hands...and then they were holding each other...and then they were kissing.

Not that Shikamaru was going to complain. He figured that the hill was secluded enough that she didn't mind 'being' with him in public and that made it his new favourite place.

And then, when he looked up a little while later, the sky light was beginning to dim and the sun was beginning to lower in the sky.

"Won't Kurenai be looking for you?" he murmured lightly, never really removing his lips from hers.

"Probably," she whispered back, not seeming too annoyed by the fact, instead otherwise agreeably entertaining herself with his mouth.

He chuckled a little, noting that if she didn't care if she got caught, then he didn't really either.

"Temari..."

Somewhere in the back of his head, he noted a frail voice calling his maiko's name, but was too interested in her surrounding him that it failed to register properly.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Temari.

"Temari..." came the timid voice again, as she pulled away turning her head round to face the woods to their right.

Mimicking her, Shikamaru peered into the woods barely being able to make out a thin, shadow of a girl.

She moved forward a little into the light of the fading sun and suddenly Shikamaru felt ill.

The girl was pale...deathly pale and nauseatingly thin. Her small round face was gaunt and bony...her brown eyes wide and sunken. The long brown hair that flowed around her down to her lower back was tangled and dishevelled. If he hadn't have known any better, he would have thought her a ghost.

Yet despite all this, Shikamaru could see that the girl had a certain earthly beauty about her...something about the way her face was aligned that made him think of youth and innocence.

To put it simply, she reminded him of home.

Her clothes were torn and shabby. She wore a simple burgundy kimono that barely covered her, despite her small figure and even though the weather was warm and temperate, she was shaking as though standing in a field of snow, her slim shawl pulled tightly around her shoulders.

"Tenten..." Temari breathed, breaking herself away from his embrace and taking a couple of steps towards the girl, as Shikamaru also stood.

"I have to go," she said to him apologetically, linking her hand in his, as he tried to pull her close again.

"Why?"

"I can't explain to you right now," Temari hinted knowingly, her eyes widening. "I don't know if I will be able to later either..."

"It's okay," Shikamaru conceded understandingly, pulling her into a short embrace. "When will I see you again?" he whispered into her hair, revelling in the sweet scent that spoke only of her.

He felt her smiling against his neck and shivered involuntarily when he felt her press a small kiss to his pulse point.

"I don't know that either," she whispered lovingly, continuing to nuzzle his collar to great effect. "I'll send a note with Ino to give to Chouji..."

He nodded in agreement, finally giving in and kissing her like he wanted to.

Letting her go reluctantly, he watched as she sashayed off towards the emancipated girl, standing shakily in the shadows.

* * *

_Dear_ _Father, _

_Enclosed is the exact amount of half my wages for this month's work along with an account of the hours work to verify the sum. _

_Life in Kyoto continues as normal; the Spring Festival took place two weeks ago and was most enjoyable. The Akimichi's have also expressed an interest in meeting both you and Mother and inform me that should you ever wish to visit, you would be most welcome to stay with them. _

_There is also great excitement within the city as it is rumoured that the Princess will be married off soon to a suitor, prompting a celebratory parade. Of course it is only hearsay but my boss informs me that there may be more grains of truth in it that most would believe. _

_In response to your last letter, I have met many Geisha, Father. They are exactly as you described them to be. I do not find them appealing in the slightest but thank you for your added warning, unnecessary as it was. _

_Please give my best wishes to the people of Nosegawa, _

_Shikamaru. _

* * *

"Well?"

"Exactly the right amount."

"Maybe we were imagining things then..."

"Hmmmm..."

"You are unsure?"

"I am trying to remember whether or not I expected him to be so exact with the money he would send..."

"He has always known to send every penny he could."

"Perhaps you are right. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I am glad you are resolved."

"As am I. But I might write about his betrothed in my next letter. It would do good to remind him of her, also."

* * *

"Shikamaru-saaaaannnnnn" came a sickly sweet voice from his doorway, as Shikamaru lifted his head off of the bed.

Sitting up, he unwillingly let his eyes sweep over Ino's rumpled appearance as she made her way to his room. It was obvious she had been visiting Chouji.

"I have another letter for you from Temari-chan," Ino sang demurely, shuffling over to him and retrieving a tightly wrapped note from her obi.

Nodding gruffly, he took the note quickly, bemoaning the fact that it had been this way for the last six months.

Temari passing notes to Ino, who gave them to Chouji or when she was feeling particularly 'generous', decided to deliver them herself. Then they would meet in whatever secluded corner she picked out, at whatever ungodly hour she could manage.

He didn't know if he was feeling more persecuted than usual today because of Ino's presence, or because he hadn't seen her in over a week...all he knew was that he wasn't in a good mood today, and somehow Ino was determined to bear the brunt of it.

"Temari-chan writes to you _a lot_," Ino added suggestively, taking a seat in one of the chairs, even though she had not been asked to.

Grunting in response, Shikamaru let his eyes scan the letter; familiar in her delicately written italics. She was meeting with a diplomat tonight, but wanted to see him tomorrow afternoon.

He sighed, noting that he'd have to take a half day off work.

Over the past six months he'd always made sure to send exactly half his wages back home; an amount that was always equal to or slightly over the sum he had sent home in his first month. Therefore, he knew that his parents couldn't be suspicious and his village wasn't suffering. Unfortunately, for him it meant that he was living from hand to mouth. Except for the small amount he was putting aside for food, the majority of his wages went on saving for Temari's mizuage.

It was a pitiful amount he had saved so far, but it was literally all he could manage without starving himself.

"She ought to be careful," Ino stated abruptly, interrupting Shikamaru's thoughts. "People might get the impression that you two are doing _more_ than kissing..."

Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru thanked her as politely as he could manage before asking her to leave. Assuming that she would comply, he stood and moved towards the kitchen, hoping that there was something edible to eat.

"And _you_ should be nice to me," the Geisha went on, as Shikamaru's hands tightened around a cup he was holding; he was really not up to humouring her today. "I know all your little secrets with Temari...who knows who I could tell?"

Hissing, Shikamaru span on his heel only to find her much closer than he had presumed.

"What do you want?" he gritted out, his eyes narrowed.

Smiling in what she obviously supposed was an attractive manner, Ino shuffled towards him a little.

"I just want to see what has everyone's favourite maiko so captivated," she simpered, moving her face closer.

Opening his mouth to object to her closeness, Shikamaru placed his hands around her upper arms only to have her lean in and press her mouth harshly against his.

His reactions not being what he thought they were, it took Shikamaru at least a couple of minutes to realise she was kissing him, before his brain snapped into action.

"What are you doing?" he breathed unhappily as he shoved her back, before wiping his mouth on his hands.

"Why do you sound so annoyed?" Ino questioned in return, her lips forming a pout. "You weren't so keen to stop a few moments ago."

"I don't know what you are getting at," Shikamaru answered harshly, striding towards the door and flinging it open for her to leave. "But I did _not_ want to kiss you, Ino-san. I apologise if I gave you that impression. It was unintentionally done."

Suddenly, Ino's whole expression hardened as she stalked towards him.

"There's no point beingfaithful to _her_, Shikamaru-san," she spat unattractively, leaning against the doorway. "It's not as if she's faithful to you."

An ugly feeling came over his stomach, as though he was going to vomit, and Shikamaru swallowed headily...hoping that he had misheard her.

"What?" he whispered, stamping his arm across the doorframe to keep her from leaving.

Smirking knowingly, Ino lifted her head higher, before folding her arms.

"You really think it's just you who has been receiving her kisses?" she cackled, her eyes lighting up with a vicious fire.

Now he was definitely going to be sick.

Feeling his whole body break out in a cold sweat, Shikamaru stumbled back into the room, pressing a calmly hand to his forehead.

"Who else?" he asked weakly, not having the strength to look at the Geisha's pleased expression anymore.

"She's been playing us both for a fool," Ino went on, only this time Shikamaru picked up on a little envy in her tone.

"I'm sorry?"

"Did you know that Sasuke plans on bidding for her mizuage?" she stated loudly, as Shikamaru finally regarded the Geisha, in all her jealous greenery and then he knew why Ino had kissed him.

Revenge.

Nodding in acceptance, Shikamaru sat down slowly in a chair, leaning his head against his hand.

He didn't know why that should have interested him; it was just another wealthy man that he had to contend with.

It was the idea that she might...might have used him that he wasn't getting used to quite so easily.

His whole being was praying for it not to be true. But a small voice in the back of his head, which spoke in his father's tone, was telling him that it was exactly what he should have expected.

"I think there might have being something else I was supposed to tell you," Ino added plainly, keeping her position by the door. "But what was it...?"

Not really caring, only wishing that tomorrow would come sooner so that she would deny the whole thing; Shikamaru ignored her, his thoughts still buzzing.

"Oh yes!" Ino said abruptly, making him jump from the noise. "That's it. Kurenai-chan has started the bidding today!"

Suddenly, Shikamaru was interested.

Sitting bolt upright, he moved quickly over to Ino, taking her by the shoulders once more.

"What?" he bit out, his eyes wide, breathing now erratic.

"For some reason...can't quite recall why, Kurenai-chan opened the bidding today. This morning actually," Ino repeated happily, smiling wickedly in his misery. "Although it's probably over by now."

"Get out of my way," Shikamaru reeled, shoving Ino out of the doorway and bolting down the steps that lead to his apartment.

* * *

For another time since his arrival in Kyoto, Shikamaru was running around the city blindly- no idea where to go, or more particularly, where to find Temari.

It occurred to him first that she might be at the teahouse. He knew little about bidding or how it was conducted but he thought that they might all gather around to yell out their offerings...vulgar as it was.

However, when he arrived, the mistress shooed him away; he protested and pleaded but apparently, there was no one there and even if there had been, bidding was done by writing letters formally.

Next, he ran to her okiya, hoping to find her there but knowing that her 'mother'- a strict elderly female named Chiyo- would never admit him, Shikamaru paced outside for a while until another Geisha appeared and he asked after Temari. She wasn't there either.

There was only one other place he could think of;

So he ran to their hill.

And she was there after all, sitting with her back to him, her head tilted to the skyline. Yet for all his running so far that evening, Shikamaru couldn't bring himself to run up the hill towards her.

He was afraid; afraid that it might all be over. That she might confirm Ino's accusations...confirm that she had been won by another.

Her fuchsia pink obi streamed behind her in the wind, highlighting the gold, silver and black peacocks that decorated it. It was spun around a lilac kimono and the combination of the two blended her into the dying skyline, which was now a haze of pinks, reds, blues and purples.

Knowing that there was no point in delaying the inevitable, Shikamaru strolled shortly up the hill, his hands clenching and unclenching in nerves.

"Why didn't you bid?" she asked quietly, before he even stood beside her. He guessed she sensed him.

Not knowing what answer to give, Shikamaru turned his body to the skyline and remained standing.

"Are...are you...is it over?" he asked finally, his eyes still directed upwards, unable to look at her whilst she answered.

"Yes," she answered briefly, as he felt his head fall downwards in despair.

"Well, who is it?" he managed to bite out, his fists finally clenched irretrievably.

"Sasuke," came her short reply, clipped and filled with sorrow.

Sighing, he felt his legs go beneath him as he crashed onto the grass beside her, only to pound the ground in his anger.

"Why didn't you bid?" Temari asked again, only this time is sounded more like an accusation.

"Tell me," Shikamaru began heatedly, turning to examine her face which was pale even by maiko standards. "Why did _he_ even bid? I wasn't aware he was interested in you."

That question caught her off guard, and he could see her blush, even through the thick make-up. She turned her gaze from him to her knees instead, suddenly scrupulously interested in her obi's folds.

"Ino seems to think..."

"You'd honestly place two bits of rice on what that harpy says?" Temari interjected angrily, her eyes flashing attractively.

A non-committal laugh was his first response before he continued with the examination.

"This diplomat you're always going on about," he started meaningfully, his voice losing none of its intensity. "It's him, isn't it? Sasuke's the one you've been seeing when you're not with me."

She said nothing, but a short curt nod confirmed his suspicions. Feeling his heart clench in hurt, Shikamaru lashed out.

"Did you let him kiss you?"

Abruptly her head snapped to face him, looking at him as though she was hurt.

But still she said nothing.

Another lurch of his body confirmed that she had, and as regret...pain...stupidity flooded through his nervous system, Shikamaru felt his eyes close as if wishing this was all a dream.

"Do you love him?" he asked, hoping that she wouldn't answer.

"Of course not," Temari scoffed half-heartedly, playing with her fingers.

He didn't dare ask if she loved him, knowing that his heart couldn't take a second blow that day. In fact he didn't know if he could even be around her now.

Deciding that he needed time away from her, he stood.

"Where are you going?" Temari queried, sounding a little desperate as he walked towards the path. When he said nothing but continued to move, she pulled herself upright.

"He wasn't meant to kiss me," she called after him, her voice now cracking.

Internally screaming that it didn't matter, he kept walking.

"I never wanted him to. I pushed him away," she continued arguing, her voice growing louder and he knew she was following him.

"Don't you care?" she finally yelled, unable to run after him any further as he was beginning his descent. "Don't you care that it's over?"

He could have turned around and yelled that he didn't...yelled that he did but it didn't matter anymore. Or he could have told her that she'd had her chance and failed.

But he didn't do any of those things.

Firstly because he didn't want to give her the satisfaction, but mostly because he didn't want to look at her again.

It was him and his wandering eyes that had gotten him into this mess; made him ignore his father's advice, starve him stomach and his mind of anything other than _her_.

Not anymore.

He swore in that moment to never look at her like she was anything special again.

"Shikamaru!" she called.

He didn't look back.

* * *

_Dear Father, _

_Enclosed is this month's money. Kyoto remains the same as does work. I hope Mother is well. _

_Shikamaru._

* * *

"Something's wrong."

"Obviously...what do you think it is?"

"Maybe one of them has rejected him?"

"Hmm..."

"Or maybe one of them got her claws in and has just now rejected him."

"I suppose we ought to be happy if that has happened."

"He may be miserable now, Yoshino but he'll get over it."

"Would you have gotten over me?"

...

"Shikaku?"

"Of course not."

"Then how can we expect him to?"

...

* * *

He had seen them...together that was.

As far as Chouji had informed him, Sasuke was still Ino's danna but for some reason spent an inordinate amount of time with Temari. So it didn't puzzle him when he was walking home from work one night to find the pair wandering through the streets; Sasuke talking quietly, Temari laughing forcibly.

He'd kept to the shadows, giving himself ample opportunity to observe enviously in the sidelines.

She hadn't looked happy- at least he could soothe his wounds with that piece of information. But from what he could garner, Sasuke was a miserable git as well so maybe she was just pandering to his preferences.

Satisfied that there was little real affection for him on her behalf, Shikamaru had let himself walk on, forcing himself to internally strengthen the barriers he had put up against thinking about her, two weeks ago.

She had played him for a fool, as Ino had said.

It would not happen again.

At least, that was what he told himself as he caught the scent of her floral perfume drifting down the alley behind her.

It was not until the next day that he allowed himself to remember Temari; when he was abruptly called into Asuma's office only to find Kurenai standing there.

"Is something the matter?" Shikamaru asked sharply, as his eyes drifted over the unusual scene of a Geisha in an office setting.

Both members of the room beamed at him.

"Not at all," Asuma replied deeply, "but I..._we_ have some news."

Wondering if his mind could take any more surprises, Shikamaru took the proffered seat and appraised his entertainers.

"You're getting a promotion," his boss went on cheerily, as Kurenai simpered in the revelation.

A little taken back by this positive piece of information, Shikamaru smiled weakly.

"Thanks," he stated bluntly, mildly happy to have achieved _something_ in his stay in Kyoto. "What will my new job be?"

The pair glanced at one another, before his boss continued.

"Mine," Asuma answered simply, gesturing with his arms to the surrounding office.

"Yours?" Shikamaru interjected, astonished at the information as hundreds of questions filled his head. "But-but...why?"

Here, Asuma turned to Kurenai, taking her hand as Kurenai's own went to her stomach.

"I'm pregnant," she said joyfully, as Shikamaru suddenly understood the beaming couple and couldn't help but smile back.

"Congratulations."

Asuma nodded proudly, squeezing Kurenai's hand.

"We're eloping," he explained gently, shifting about in his seat. "We don't want to raise a child in the city. We see how well you turned out in the country and..."

Laughing as his former boss tailed off, Shikamaru looked around the office.

"But why are you giving me the job?" he couldn't help but ask. "What about Neji? He's been here longer than I have."

The smiles evaporated quickly from the pairs faces, as both looked uncomfortable.

"Neji..." Asuma began difficultly, fidgeting even more now. "Neji...well, he's...he has bigger problems right now."

"Like what?"

"That's not really for us to say," Kurenai interrupted knowingly, before Asuma could respond.

"Eh...yes," the latter conceded delicately, giving his love another smile. "Regardless, you were the best person for the job, Shikamaru. You have needed little instruction these past months. I'm sure you'll do a fine job."

Taking in the news, Shikamaru looked to his knees, trying to focus on the good in the situation rather than the unhappy paradox that presented itself in his head; Kurenai and Asuma were in love and happy...of course he should pleased for them.

"I think I must go and write to my Father," he said suddenly, thinking of a way to get away from the picture of contentedness in front of him.

Standing up, he moved to the door quickly, before a voice stopped him.

"So, you see now...don't you, Shikamaru," came Kurenai's soft voice, echoing throughout the room. "You see now why I had to offer Temari's mizuage so much earlier than I had hoped."

Burning inside at the thought that he was as transparent to everyone as Chouji was, Shikamaru made a noncommittal sound and moved further towards the exit.

"It hurt me to do it," the Geisha went on, as Shikamaru silently wished she would stop. "For she was so unhappy."

His footsteps stalled, as his eyes drifted closed.

"She still is."

Steadying himself as his hands clenched into fists, Shikamaru swallowed in his efforts.

He would not succumb.

"She misses you, Shikamaru-san."

Her directness snapped him out of his reverie, and quickly his hurt and annoyance came flooding back to him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Kurenai-chan," he said firmly, spinning on his heel to face the now, shocked female. "I am sorry that your sister is unhappy, but I am perfectly fine, thank you."

Irked by the careful looks Kurenai and Asuma exchanged, Shikamaru forced calmness upon his mind and stalked from the room as dignifiedly as he could manage.

* * *

He managed to get home that evening; despite having several people ambush him on his way out of Goketsu's building to congratulate him on his new job.

He had considered visiting Neji to see what was wrong and maybe remind himself that some people in this world actually had real problems. But when all was said and done, he had spent three hours wandering around the streets aimlessly, unable to think of anything to do.

He hadn't meant to spend that much time in listless apathy but when he'd finally walked up to his apartment, his watch had confirmed the ridiculousness. Inwardly, he berated _her_...it was her fault that he couldn't go to seemingly the only hill in Kyoto anymore.

Not only was he anxious of bumping into her...but he knew if he did, he would spend the whole time thinking of her.

It was idiotic and moronic.

But he knew his own weaknesses and wasn't afraid to admit them.

Slowly opening the door with the same laziness that displayed to everything, Shikamaru shuffled into his apartment only to wish he'd never come home.

He should've gone to the hill.

She was sitting on his bed.

He couldn't deny that she looked a little lost...forlorn even.

Sighing heavily he shut the door, refusing to look at her, for he knew she was looking at him.

"So, you've definitely been avoiding me then," she commented wryly, her head directed at her knees.

He said nothing, choosing instead to move to the kitchen for some water. If she wanted to intrude, he wasn't going to stop her.

"How have you been?" Temari asked tentatively, and he could tell in her head she was grasping at straws. Settling himself at the table, he sipped slowly at the water now admiring the wallpaper.

"Not talking to me isn't going to make me leave," she finally admonished, shuffling towards the end of the bed to get a better view of him. "Listen, if you think that I..."

"Why are you here?" he cut in quietly, determined not to show any emotion towards her. She had shown none towards him.

Unable to help a smirk as his question forced her silent, Shikamaru finally turned to regard her, ignoring the familiar lurch his heart gave at the sight of her.

"I wanted to see you," Temari responded slowly after a while, her defiant gaze gone.

"Why?" he couldn't help but ask pettily, focusing his eyes back on his water.

"I know you're angry with me..." she began assuredly.

"Me?" Shikamaru cut in deftly, after another sip. "I'm fine. I'm nothing towards you."

When she said nothing, looking only mildly stunned but undoubtedly hurt at his words, Shikamaru went on.

"Is that it? Is that all you've come to say?" he continued petulantly, roughly scraping his cup against the wood of the table. "Well, I'm quite tired so if you wouldn't mind..." he trailed off, gesturing grandly to the door.

He couldn't see her face as she studied the floor, instead only her jaw as it trembled sporadically. Wondering if he was going to have to remove her from his rooms, he jerked abruptly as she sighed audibly.

Shakily moving to her feet, Temari walked towards the door slowly.

Knowing that he was almost clear and dry, he silently groaned as she stopped at the exit.

"I came to tell you that I love you," she said quietly, as he sat there dumbly- unable to function. "I should have told you that on the hill two weeks ago. But I was annoyed you hadn't turned up to bid."

This time, when he didn't speak- purely from shock, she conceded.

"I'm sorry," Temari finished, smiling at him weakly.

His brain didn't allow him to acknowledge any other sound than that of the door clicking shut as she left.

* * *

"She said she loved you?"

Nodding bitterly to his plump friend who currently sat across the table from him, Shikamaru drank deeply from his sake-filled masu.

"Oh," Chouji went on plainly, tapping his fingers on the table; clearly at loss for what to say due to Shikamaru's unhappy disposition. "And what did you say?"

Sighing lightly, Shikamaru looked out the dull, unclean window to the street below finding nothing interesting other than various bits of litter making their way along the path.

"Nothing," he replied finally, knowing that the present answer sounded as stupid as what his response to Temari had been.

Spluttering a little on his drink, Chouji managed to steady himself eventually.

"You don't believe her, then?" he asked gently, knowing that he was putting them both on uncertain ground.

Shikamaru shook his head.

"Of course not," he said matter-of-factly, masterly concealing his actual feelings. "She doesn't love me. No more than..."

He had been about to compare himself and Temari to Ino and Chouji, but thankfully his brain reprimanded him before he made the disastrous mistake.

"Ino loves me?" Chouji put in wryly, chuckling a little. "It's okay, you can say it."

Taking another sip, Shikamaru admonished otherwise.

"No, I can't," he stated woefully, internally wishing they'd never even gotten onto this subject. "I'm annoyed and unhappy. There's no reason for me to drag you and your relationship into this."

It was another couple of uncomfortable moments as Chouji eyed Shikamaru, as though to say something.

Finally, he spoke.

"I know Ino doesn't love me, like I love her," he admitted slowly, now studying the table to a startling degree. "But that's okay...I can love enough for the both of us."

A little taken aback by Chouji's sudden spark of realism, Shikamaru was at loss for what to reply.

"Pathetic, huh?" came his friends voice, suddenly echoing out of the bottom of his cup.

"No, it's not pathetic," Shikamaru answered bracingly, even though it was somewhat. "It's brave. It's better than I can do, anyways."

Shrugging his shoulders, Chouji's lonesome expression melted away.

"Well, even if we're both pathetic, it doesn't matter...at least you've got your new job, right?"

Somewhat consoled, Shikamaru nodded.

"Maybe you'll get back home sooner than you think," he went on happily, refilling the cups.

"Yeah..., maybe," Shikamaru reflected.

"That is what you want, isn't it?" Chouji asked surreptitiously, laying back in the chair so much that it creaked in strain.

Sighing, Shikamaru leant his elbows forward on the table.

Truthfully...

Truthfully, he didn't know. He didn't know if he wanted to return to Nosegawa; a small part of his brain was suggesting that his father might have been right. There was so much he had seen in Kyoto...imagine what was out there in the rest of the world.

The thought made him simultaneously excited and uncomfortable.

"I don't know what I want," he replied finally, dulling the mental stress with a hearty sip.

Chouji had been about to respond when suddenly the door burst open and Kiba bounded in.

"Shikamaru..." he hissed breathlessly, coming into the room to lean against the table. "You've got to come _now_," he wheezed, gesturing to the door dramatically.

"Why? What's wrong?" Shikamaru breathed in his alarm, standing up to pull on his coat.

He had never before seen Kiba in such a state, even with his excitable personality, so clearly the situation was serious.

"It's Temari," Kiba panted, grabbing Shikamaru's masu and drinking his fill. "Neji's going to kill her," he added dramatically, slamming the cup down with a resounding whack.

Shikamaru wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but all he knew was that Kiba seemed to think the situation severe enough to track him down in his own home and so once the boy had caught his breath, Shikamaru followed him out of the door and proceeded to bolt down the many wondrous streets of Kyoto.

"Just to be clear," Shikamaru asked breathily, in an attempt to conceal the worry in his voice as he ran. "Neji's not actually going to kill Temari, is he?"

Fixing him with a worrying look, Kiba continued to jog, pulling Shikamaru this way and that...over the tracks, until they arrived in front of possibly the most dilapidated building that had ever existed.

"Who lives here?" he asked warily, only to be given no answer by his guide once more who instead shoved him inside and began pulling him up the stairs.

"Kiba, what's going on?" Shikamaru insisted harshly, both out of breath and seriously disoriented.

"Okay, just so you know," Kiba replied ultimately, stopping them in front of a door that was barely staying in the frame. "This isn't going to be nice."

Then giving no further explanation, he went on into the room.

Swallowing, Shikamaru looked around and knew that he could have figured that one out for himself.

The building he was currently standing in was disgusting.

Buckets of God-knows-what littered around the corners of the tenement, cloths that were dirty and used strewn about the place...and he was ninety percent sure he had just seen several rats scuttle by him.

And the stench...?

He didn't want to know what it was but it smelt alarmingly like the sewers.

So, it was hesitantly that Shikamaru made his way into the room only to linger by the doorway once he got there.

His first observation was that of Temari, standing in the corner of the room in all her Geisha glory with tears streaming down her make-up laden face. She didn't even notice him or Kiba enter as her eyes remained fixated on the scene in the centre of the room.

In the middle of the area was a bed; a small, dirty and unwashed bed, but one nonetheless. His heart jumped as he witnessed the girl Temari had named as Tenten lying in the middle of the squalor but if before, she had looked like a ghost...now she looked like a corpse. Shikamaru looked at her gaunt, pallid, sickeningly green skin and couldn't be sure that she was alive.

And kneeling beside the girl, his hands clasping hers, his head buried in her neck and with sounds of anguish ripping from his throat was Neji.

And suddenly, he understood.

"This is all your fault," Neji whispered shakily, his head not moving, but it was clear the statement was directed towards Temari. "You did this."

From the way Temari continued to weep, Shikamaru had to conclude that the girl was dead. She gave no signs of life...her chest remained completely still.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned fiercely, his head rising to fix on Temari's with a look of madness.

Temari remained silent, except of the small tears that wracked her person.

"Why didn't you tell me she was sick?" Neji yelled hoarsely although the sound had no power behind it, only defeat.

"She wouldn't let me," Temari replied weakly, suddenly gaining her voice. "She said if I did, she'd run."

"She would never have done that," he sobbed intensely, moving his gaze back to the still girl, his hands gripping hers roughly.

"I did everything I could," the Geisha mitigated strongly, "I brought her medicine but nothing would work."

"I could have done something," Neji breathed erratically, his hand coming to rest on Tenten's cheek. "I could have made her better."

"I got every doctor I knew to look at her!" Temari cried, moving towards the bed. "It was too late...there was nothing anyone could have done!"

"Stay away from her," the boy grieved brutally, letting go of his lover and moving to position himself between Temari and the bed. "I always told her you were the worst thing in her life," he hissed, his voice sounding stronger. "You Geisha, parading around the streets as though you're better than everyone else...than her. She wanted to be like you so much," Neji went on harshly, as Temari winced. "Convinced you were above her, when really you're no better than the dirt on the bottom of my shoe. And people called _her_ the whore?" he spat, his hands clenched into fists. "It's your fault, she's dead."

Clearly realising that she wasn't going to win this argument, Temari conceded; moving towards the door, her pretty features twisted in torment...only then, her eyes fell upon him. Allowing a despairing sound to fall from her lips, she forcibly threw his body out of the doorway and ran from the room.

Unable to think from the shock of what he had just seen, Shikamaru stood there dumbly accompanied by Kiba who seemed powerless to do anything himself.

"This should never have happened," Neji gritted fervently, his head buried in the sheets, although Shikamaru wasn't sure he was even aware of their presence.

"How _did_ this happen Neji?" Kiba asked gently, incredulity tainting his voice and features. "The last time we talked, Tenten was fine."

Shaking his head, the bereaved boy simply continued to grip the girl's hands firmly; so much so that he was trembling.

"She was sick," he finally croaked in response, gazing down at Tenten's face. "She got sicker."

"Is this why you haven't been to work?" Shikamaru couldn't help but put in, with as much tact as he could manage. "Asuma mentioned something," he explained carefully as Neji nodded slowly in the affirmative.

"I can't even afford a funeral for her," he lamented softly, the tears starting to pool again as his hands came up to grasp the girl's face once more. "I could never give her everything she deserved."

"I have some money spare," Shikamaru stated assuredly, thinking of the funds he had put away to buy Temari's mizuage. "You can take that."

Saying nothing, Neji merely blinked to show he had heard him, his fingers stroking gently over Tenten's eyelids.

"I'd like to be alone with her," he said eventually, after silence echoed for a moment, not looking at either of them.

Seeing that it was the time to go, Shikamaru gave Kiba a short tug on the arm before removing himself from the room and shutting the door quietly.

The pair stood there in the silence for a moment, as Shikamaru let the situation sink into his consciousness.

"I had no idea," he stated to no one really, merely thinking aloud.

Kiba nodded.

"I knew she was sick but..."

"Do you know what killed her?" Shikamaru couldn't help but ask, aware that Kiba was the only person to put this question to.

"Looks like syphilis," his friend said bleakly as Shikamaru winced.

"What do you think he'll do?"

"Probably go back home," Kiba replied matter-of-factly. "Tenten was the only thing keeping him here really. He was never supposed to rise high in the company."

"I wish we had known," he let out, thinking of what stupid, pointless worries he'd had when Neji had been dealing with _this_.

"There was nothing we could do," Kiba murmured, beginning to walk down the stairs. "Trust me, when Temari said she tried everything...she did."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru queried curiously, his head still trying to work its way around the acquaintance between the Geisha and Neji's lover.

"Uchiha Sasuke's family owns a couple of big medicine factories," he responded lightly, tripping down the stairs, his hands in his pockets. "Temari's had Sasuke's family working on the cure for whatever it was Tenten had for a couple of months now. I didn't know anything about it...didn't really think an Uchiha would be so easily persuaded...but apparently he didn't mind helping as long as she attended all his parties for free...most expensive Geisha in Kyoto and all that."

A number of emotions rushed through Shikamaru at Kiba's revelation. So many that he didn't know which one to focus on; the gratitude that appeared-his heart suggesting it was a sign of her compassion, the guilt- his head berating him for having jumped to conclusions, the reality- knowing that whilst she had never wanted Sasuke for herself, she had still sought his company willingly. There was no denying it. Despite his gut's admonishments that she had done it for the right reasons.

"Oh," was all he could think of to say in the end.

"I'm going to go and see if I can talk Kakashi into giving Neji the rest of the week off..._with pay_," Kiba informed him resoundingly, as they reached the exit of the tenement. "I feel like I have to do _something_," he admitted, as Shikamaru could well empathise. His astonishment at watching Neji- always so calm and collected- break down like that was more than enough to ensure his need for action.

* * *

He spent the rest of the day with Chouji organizing Tenten's funeral.

It was the most depressing business he had ever taken care of; planning the funeral of someone he didn't even know- that had to top the list.

Luckily, despite the nature of her disease and the secrecy that her and Neji's relationship required, Shikamaru was able to secure the means for a basic service, someone to come and take the body away, as well as a cremation; although he had no idea where the urn would go...he supposed Neji might want it.

It was dark...at least eight or so by the time he finished planning everything. Chouji had long since skipped off to spend some time with Ino and so there he sat idly...thinking about Tenten's death.

So sudden and unnerving.

It had only been a couple of months since he had observed her at the top of the hill and yet now look where she was.

It made his stomach churn...how quickly everything had seemed to unwind. How fleeting and yet remarkable his short acquaintance with both Neji and Tenten really was.

And suddenly, Shikamaru felt very alone.

Despite the ridiculousness of the thoughts now entering his head, he couldn't help but think about how the scene would have been different; if it had been him and Temari in that position.

"_Let's just say if I had to choose between Chouji's position and Neji's position, I'd choose Chouji's in a heartbeat."_

Feelings of his own idiocy rushed through his mind and blasted away the previous ones of loneliness.

He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been.

Here he had had the only woman in the world he'd ever wanted, _willing_ to be with him; to offer up her heart and mind to him and he pushed all that away over a few _kisses?_

Neji was in love with a woman who spent every night of the week with a different man and did he walk away?

"I am such an idiot," he gritted aloud, scratching his fingers off of the table.

Deciding that he was going to find Temari, he stood up resoundingly...only to be halted by a short, quaint knock on the door.

Hoping that whoever the person calling at this late hour, he or she would be quick about their business; Shikamaru suppressed his annoyance and opened the door with as polite an expression as he could manage.

And on the other side of the door stood Temari.

"Hi," she said weakly, as he blinked a couple of times trying to take in her appearance.

She almost looked like a different person.

She was dressed in a plain grey kimono, which was wrapped around the middle with a light blue obi. The combination highlighted her eyes beautifully and he would have spent more time noticing this were it not for her hair.

Instead of the usual 'up-style' she normally wore it in, Temari's long, blonde hair was loose- flowing all the way down to the bottom of her back and waving around her waist.

"I didn't really feel like being a Geisha today," she explained meekly, shivering a little in the doorway.

He couldn't get over the change; she still looked just as beautiful but he was intensely fascinated by the ordinariness of her appearance...how normal she looked, as though he might have met her somewhere along the pathways of Nosegawa.

Shikamaru sincerely doubted that he would have given two fleeting thoughts to the girl living three doors down had Temari lived in Nosegawa...but still- it made him wonder about what would have befallen them, had they met in a different place.

"Can I come in?" Temari pressed meaningfully, cutting through his reverie as a number of raindrops fell from the sky.

Jumping to life whilst berating himself for being so stupid as to leave her outside for so long, Shikamaru stepped back quickly and allowed her entrance.

She swept into his apartment, the floral scent of her perfume tainting the back draft and suddenly she stood before him, staring at his floorboards.

"How are you?" he coughed out, shutting the door behind him.

She shrugged her shoulders, her gaze now resting on the window panes.

"I miss her," Temari whispered finally, shuffling over to sit on his bed.

"Where you two close?" Shikamaru asked, resisting the urge to sit beside her, instead choosing to sit on a nearby chair.

Temari nodded silently, a sigh drifting through her person as she studied her nails.

"She was my best friend," she answered reminiscently, stroking the bed sheets. "She was sold to a brothel as a child and we grew up together. We kind of drifted apart when I entered my training but we always saw each other."

He didn't know what to say. He knew she needed to talk and that he should probably listen, but his recent revelation made it hard to focus on anything other than telling her how wrong he was...how much he wanted her back.

"I was always such a selfish bitch," she whimpered suddenly, as he realised with a sharp heart ache that she was crying. "I always had to have everything better than her...Neji was right...I didn't care about her," she confessed deprecatingly, the tears streaming down her face.

"Hey," Shikamaru murmured softly, moving over to kneel in front of her, his hands pressed on her knees. "From what I've heard you did everything you could to help her...she obviously thought she could come to you for help."

Shaking her head fervently, she seemed unable to speak from her grief, instead pressing her trembling hands on top of his.

"It's not your fault she's dead," he continued firmly, pre-empting her next statement as he swept her long tendrils behind her ears.

Her tears seemed to subside a little, as she looked at him wearily, sniffling jerkily.

With her cheeks so red from tears, her watery grey eyes batting down at him prettily and her lips so bitten and pouted, he would have been an idiot not to kiss her.

Pressing his lips to her delicately, he revelled in the comfort of familiarity; of the softness of her touch against his.

"What are you doing?" she whispered against his lips, continuing to kiss him as his hands came up to grasp at her flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry about everything," Shikamaru responded delicately, pulling away from her irresistible lips to talk to her properly. "I'm sorry that I ruined it all...I never meant to end everything like that."

She looked at him curiously, blinking twice or three times; the most unreadable expression on her face.

"I want to be with you, Temari," he said finally, still clutching at her face. "I want you," he muttered softly, allowing himself the treasure of another kiss.

Instead of breaking the kiss like he expected her to, she pressed back against him softly, her mouth moulding against his temptingly.

"I want you too," Temari replied eventually, pulling him up by the waist so that he no longer knelt, her arm curling around his neck as she arched into him.

A delicious shiver coiled down his spine and into the base of his stomach as she pulled him closer, lulling him on top of her as she fell down onto the bed, her legs entangling with his; his heart pound against his chest.

It hit him then...the precious thing he had in his hands.

The beautiful, real and delicate form of life he held within his arms; willing to give herself to him even after every stupid thing he had done.

"I love you," he breathed into her neck, revelling in the opportunity to tell her what she should have the first time she confessed.

She moaned lightly as he bit down on the graceful slope of her neck, before murmuring into ear that she loved him too.

He needed nothing else in that moment other than her; the soft touch of her fingers skimming up under his shirt...forcing his hand towards her obi in an urge to open it, the wispy breath of her voice gasping lightly in his ear at the ever moving conduct of his lips and the irreparable lust that surrounded and filled him at the sight of her laid bare beneath him.

* * *

They decided straight away after that that they wanted to be together. It wasn't as though they both didn't know but it was nice to hear her say it out loud. Sasuke wasn't a problem- as it turned out he had only paid for that one night with Temari and thus she was no longer obligated to him unless he became her danna on a long term basis; a request Temari assured him she would turn down.

So Shikamaru set about forcing the idea of them together out of his head. At times it did make his blood boil to think of them together; Sasuke's hands on her. And when he would see the boy out on the streets, it took all of his strength not to punch him or talk of how Temari was now his.

Except he couldn't do that. Just because Sasuke was no longer Temari's danna, didn't put Shikamaru in any better of a situation. He was still sending half his wages home every month and the other half was by no means enough to ensure his position as the only man in his Geishas life.

They had talked of running away together. Except that neither of them wanted to do that. For one thing, Shikamaru didn't want to let his village down. He may have grown to love Kyoto as his father had once said he would, but he still felt obligated to his old village- the village that raised him and made him everything he was today. And for Temari, the situation was no different. The fact remained that she loved her job- she was a talented Geisha, probably the best in Gion and she had no desire to give up her profession to live a life on the run.

This state of disarray was how they proceeded for the next two weeks- she would still see him, but they couldn't stop sneaking around; if her okiya found out she was spending time with him freely they'd bar her from leaving the house without an escort. And so Shikamaru literally had no idea what they would do. From one day to the next they carried on as though they hadn't a care in the world- sometimes it seemed that way when she was with him- but after she left he became acutely aware that she wasn't lying beside him in his bed. He had no claim over her- she wasn't his wife, she wasn't even his fiancée.

It wasn't until a further four weeks had passed that some solution was found. And it came from the unlikeliest of sources. He had been sitting at work not really thinking about much when Jiraiya sent his secretary in to request his presence in his boss's office.

Seated before him, he assumed it was something about his work load or the days off he had booked to spend time with Temari but when Jiraiya actually smiled at him, he knew it was much more serious.

"Shikamaru," Jiraiya began jovially, taking a sip of sake as Shikamaru checked his watch to confirm that it was before two in the afternoon, "how would you feel about a bonus?"

Knowing that any bonus he received he would automatically have to send home to his parents, Shikamaru didn't feel too happy about it but was then irritated with himself for not being more grateful, so he smiled regardless.

"Thank you, Jiraiya-san," he replied as he couldn't help feeling that he sounded a little stiff. "That is very kind of you."

"I'm aware of your situation," Jiraiya cut in swiftly, setting down his cup. "Your father explained the reason for your employment here in a letter," his boss continued. "So I know that if I gave you a monetary bonus, it would have to be sent back home and that's not why I'm giving you this bonus."

Nodding as he wondered where he was going with this, Shikamaru was at least somewhat happy that he didn't have to explain the problems of giving him more money.

"So how about this...your bonus in the form of Temari."

The wry little smile on Jiraiya wasn't the only thing that took Shikamaru by surprise as he tried to wrap his head around what his boss was saying.

"Sorry?"

"I'll pay for Temari's 'services'...but you will be her danna," he said after a few moments, his eyes glittering as he studied Shikamaru's no doubt dumb struck face.

"Jiraiya...I couldn't let you..." Shikamaru tried to say before Jiraiya slammed his hands on the table.

"Nara, I won't hear of it," his boss interjected, his beaming face in stark contrast to Shikamaru's shocked one. "I remember what happened at this company twenty years ago and I won't let history repeat itself by losing one of the best employees we have..._again_! You've done wonderful work at this company and I want you to stay here for a long time."

When Shikamaru still didn't look completely convinced and was too lost in his own thoughts to process what exactly Jiraiya was saying, the man continued.

"I know the hold these women can have over you, Shikamaru," he went on, his voice now a much lower timbre. "They get into your head and it's impossible to get them out..."

The truth of what he said rang through Shikamaru's mind and he allowed himself a small smile. He knew for a fact that he was never getting Temari out of his head.

"I also know the pain of having to watch them gallivant around with other men," Jiraiya stated knowingly, his eyes glazed over in remembrance. "I wouldn't wish it on anyone else," he finished quietly as Shikamaru's heart gave a pang to think of Neji. "Especially not you. But if we leave the situation as it is, eventually it will be too much for the pair of you and you will leave Kyoto and this company. And I can't have that either."

The thought echoed in his consciousness that it was over...it was finally over.

Temari was his. Thanks to his hard work and loyalty he had shown his friends, the toil had finally paid off. The worry of losing her to another danna, of having to watch her flirt with other men for money evaporated right in front of him and he found that there were no words.

"Jiraiya, I can't tell you how..."

"No need to thank me, Shikamaru!" the older man boomed happily, pouring him a masu of sake. "Just drink with me and be happy! And tonight, we can meet our ladies at Ichiraku's to celebrate, eh?"

That sounded as good a plan as any.

* * *

"Jiraiya-san!" came Temari's shocked admonishment when they finally told her the plan, her eyes widened and Shikamaru swore he saw the beginning of tears.

"It's alright, Temari-chan," Jiraiya replied calmly, placing his hand over hers. "I can see how much you two mean to each other...I've known it since I first tried to kiss you in the Sakura garden and this young man nearly took my eye out," he said as Temari's eyes narrowed and Tsunade smiled knowingly. "It would give me a great deal of happiness to make you two happy."

"Are you sure about this?" she questioned quietly, as Shikamaru wrapped an arm around her waist to give her some support, knowing that she was feeling the same astonishment he felt earlier in the day.

"Of course!" their benefactor asserted loudly, smiling at them both. "I refuse to lose Shikamaru from my company and to lose you from this table."

As she turned her head to face him, Shikamaru couldn't help but smile broadly.

"We did it," he whispered to her, as now she was smiling back at him and he leaned into kiss her.

Unfortunately, his kiss was interrupted as a loud bang and at least three or four people shouting echoed from outside and their group all stared at the door in confusion.

"You will let me in here. _That is my son!"_ came a loud yell from outside as Shikamaru felt his heart sink.

The door slid back to reveal Shikamaru's irate looking mother and his apologetic looking father and Shikamaru could feel his face contort into an expression of extreme weariness. His mother's appearance- whilst not totally unexpected; he knew when no letter appeared from his father last week that something was up- meant only a whole host of new problems mounting on top of the ones he already had.

Even more astounding, however, was when Tsunade gave a loud gasp and practically dropped to a praying position in front of his parents.

"Kaasan..." he tried, before his mother turned her furious eyes to him.

"Don't even try, Nara Shikamaru," she spat out, her hands on her hips. "What did your father tell you before you left? What?" she demanded, as Shikamaru swallowed and resisted the urge to tell her that she was undermining him in front of his boss.

When he opened his mouth to answer, she cut him off again.

"Exactly! And what did you do?"

"Kaasan, listen, please. I didn't ask for this to happen."

"But we told you it might!" Yoshino persisted through a hiss, her eyes never wavering from him. "And my son! Supposedly the smartest in all of the land still manages to go..."

"I haven't done anything!" he jumped in, his father giving him that 'I tried to stop her' look. "I'm not going to stop paying the money to the village..."

"Nara-san," Temari said all of a sudden, rising to her feet before Shikamaru could tell her to not bother.

Silence echoed around the room, as though their breaths were collectively drawn, waiting to see if Temari could actually manage to sedate over protective mother.

"I love your son," she said simply after a while, as Yoshino's mouth closed into a thin line and her eyes watched Temari intently, and if Shikamaru hadn't been waiting for his mother to tackle her, he would have reciprocated the thought aloud.

"Surely you must know what this feels like, Yoshino-chan," Jiraiya added in oddly as Shikamaru felt his brow furrow and he looked to his left to see Jiraiya smiling lightly at his parents.

"This does not concern you, Jiraiya-san," his mother said firmly with the air of someone talking to an annoying gnat, her eyes never moving from Shikamaru.

As his boss let out a guffaw, Shikamaru witnessed his dad give Jiraiya a small nod whilst rubbing the back of his head with his hand, his awkwardness apparent.

"Jiraiya-san," he acknowledged in what was a barely audible vocalisation.

"Good to see you again, Shikaku," Jiraiya said pleasantly, as though he had been expecting this altercation to take place from the beginning.

"You know each other?" Shikamaru couldn't help but interpose, his eyes darting between the pair of them.

"Nara-san used to work for Goketsu," Jiraiya explained casually as Shikamaru's eyebrows jumped up on his forehead and his father bowed his head with a reluctant groan. "That was until he met the number one Geisha in Japan, fell in love with her and the pair of them eloped to the back end of nowhere."

Feeling like he was going to throw up Shikamaru moved his gaze back to his mother who didn't look remotely perturbed apart from a small tell-tale crease in between her eyebrows.

_I remember what happened at this company twenty years ago and I won't let history repeat itself by losing one of the best employees we have...again!_

_She was a Geisha and he was so poor he could only see her by purposely bumping into her on the street._

_You will wish to see a girl smile for you, so half your wages will go on a new kimono for her._

_I've heard of Nosegawa...But I can't remember where from..._

_In the end they ended up running away together..._

"You were a Geisha?" he all but whispered incredulously.

"That is not the issue," his mother replied quietly, the standoff between her and Temari continuing, although this time, Temari watched the elder woman with a quiet level of respect and Shikamaru was suddenly given the impression that everyone in this room knew who his mother really was.

"We were very different," his father said after a sigh and an irritated look at Jiraiya. "I was from Kyoto in the first place as was your mother..."

"I don't see how that makes any difference!" Shikamaru wondered aloud, folding his arms.

"Because we want a different life for you," Yoshino said finally looking at him, her tone slightly more soft. "We want you to have a wife and children and not to be a 'companion' to a Geisha, Shikamaru."

"That's what I want too," Shikamaru replied matter-of-factly, trying hard not to look at Temari. "But not right now and not if it can't be with Temari."

His parents eyed him with something akin to distress in their eyes before his mother turned to his father.

"I told you this would happen," she said eventually, as if it was his father's fault.

"The heart wants what it wants," Jiraiya stated blithely before Yoshino's eyes snapped to him giving a warning look.

"If you are fooling around with my son..." Yoshino began, her eyes once more on Temari, hardened with intent.

"I'm not," Temari cut in earnestly, her hair ornaments shaking as she spoke.

"Do you want to marry him?"

"Kaasan!"

"Well?"

He couldn't see her eyes as her back was to him but when she nodded and his mother's eyes softened, he guessed she looked genuine.

"She reminds me of you, Yoshino," Jiraiya cut in once more, smirking up at the pair of them. "Smart...independent. And ready to die for the man she loves," he said meaningfully, as Shikamaru watched his father almost allow himself a smile and his mother finally let her gaze drop from the eyes of her suspect.

* * *

They were seated on their hill, the sun setting into the evening sky and he had just finished telling her of how Jiraiya had offered him Asuma's old job.

"And does it bother you?" she asked quietly, her eyes watching him as his were tilted to the pink sky. "That he wouldn't give it to Neji?"

He had turned it down; all but insisted that he give it to Neji instead- he had been there longer after all.

He shook his head.

"There was nothing I could do..." he answered honestly, trying to work out whether he was feeling lucky, happy, relieved...or brow-beaten. "...Neji wants to go home. Jiraiya said it himself."

"But you wish he would stay?" came the clever question from her upturned lips.

He shrugged, but in the end, he had to admit it to himself.

"Yes," Shikamaru said bleakly, shuddering as a slight breeze drifted past them. "I feel horrible that he's leaving. That is has worked out like this for him."

She was silent for a moment and it was only after he noticed the lull in the conversation that he turned to his right and saw her gazing at her knees.

He placed his hand on hers, knowing that in reality, what she was feeling was much worse than his own concerns.

"But now you're in Asuma's old job? Definitely?" Temari pressed, moving the conversation along swiftly.

"Yeah," he breathed, sounding almost as astonished by the fact as he felt. "I am."

It was an odd feeling; like he was growing up. He was no longer the new boy at the company- he was in a management position, holding down a permanent job.

And Temari was his. And someday, she would be his wife. In many ways, it was a lot like the life he could have expected to have if he had stayed in Nosegawa.

Yet, infinitely better. He felt excited- excited about the prospect of his future; of what it could hold. Something that he never felt when he thought about his future in Nosegawa.

The new job would mean that he could buy his own place, his own furniture- finally shop for food that he actually liked to eat. Temari couldn't live with him- at least not until she retired. But he found that he was attracted to the idea of them not living together until they were married; there was something old yet very tender about the notion. Not that they were going by tradition in the first place- but he liked the idea nonetheless.

For the moment they were 'engaged'. It was to remain a secret to all but those who knew the pair and it was enough to keep his mother satiated and allow his father to drag her back from whence they came. He had thought to promise her that they would return to his homeland one day, maybe when Temari was pregnant with their first child, but he knew in his heart that he couldn't.

Kyoto had begun to mean something to him. It was where he met Temari, where he had made his first few friends and now, it was where he was beginning to build his life. He had never planned on staying there forever- before the subject had repulsed him. But now? Now he could think of no better life plan than to stay where he was, rise higher in Goketsu, marry Temari and hopefully, see as much of the world as possible.

For the rest of his friends, he could only wish the same amount of happiness. He knew Neji was returning to his home town, but he had his suspicions that maybe one day, when his wounds had healed, he might return to Kyoto. However good he had been at his work, he knew Neji was as good if not better.

And as for Chouji? Nothing had changed between Ino and Chouji, though he hoped with all of his might that one day, the Geisha would realise what a loving partner she had in him and begin to appreciate him for what he really was.

In the end, his life had changed beyond anything he ever thought it could. And it was all because he had taken his father's advice...and purposely disobeyed it.

And as she leant her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist, his eyes caught the glint of the small gold ring that hung on a chain around her neck and he thought pleasantly of the day ahead when she would wear it on the fourth finger of her left hand, for the entire world to see.

* * *

PHEW! So if you made it through ALL that congratulations! lol- This particular fic has been in the workings for so long I can't even remember; but I do know that ever since I started writing ShikaTema that I wanted to write a Geisha fic. I know it's completely different from the manga in both tone and plot but I tried to incorporate key elements. At this stage I'd say I'm about 97% happy with it, but I'm probably never going to be 100% so I decided I'd better post it before I chickened out again for another 3 months.

Obviously, this was _heavily _influenced by _Memoirs of a Geisha_; it is one of my favourite books. But if there are any historical discrepancies- and I have no doubt there are a tonne- please remember that I based this on the book's historical surroundings as opposed to the real happenings. However, I wouldn't mind hearing any if you can spot any major ones :)

Thank you all so much for reading; I really hope you liked it so please let me know if you did and **REVIEW!**

SP7

And on a little P.S.- to anyone who would be up for it- I'd LOVE to see some deviantarts of the girls as Geisha's. Probably one of the main reasons why I went into such detail regarding their kimonos, lol.


End file.
